Renesmee's CHildhood
by marissa.smith.9883
Summary: Pretty much what happened after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee's life as she grows up is not what she expected. Can she get through loss, prejudice, and maybe new additions? Mostly Bella and Renesmee's point of view. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I'll be going off the books but some things will be off the movies. If I got the age and size of Renesmee wrong, I'm sorry. I need to keep her at a young age for later in my story. In my story I'll be trying to stick to the original plot but there will be some twists in how the characters act._

Chapter 1: Preface

It was the summer after the almost fight with the Volturi. Renesmee was nine months old and the size of a slim five year old. Her mind was far more advanced than most teenagers, yet she could still be childlike sometimes. Like now

Renesmee was refusing to eat the cereal Edward had gotten for her. She apparently doesn't like milk with her cornflakes, but it was okay with everything else. Edward was pretend complaing about all the effort he had just wasted getting her that cereal. Renesmee never liked to see her father sad or disappointed. My daughter never failed to amaze me.

After the confrontation with the Volturi I was so scared it would scar her for life, leaving her broken, and too grown up for her age. But fortunately, she loved playing Barbies, and hanging out with Claire, and arguing with her parents. And whenever she argued, a certain someone liked to take her side.

No matter what Renesmee did, Jacob always seemed to agree with her. Unless, of course, she argued with him. Then it turned into an all out war. I was glad though, that she was so close to him, and still made time for her family.

Emmet was her favourite to tease. He was always watching his war movies with violence and bad language. Renesmee's favourite thing to do was to steal the remote and turn it to a cartoon.

Just then, I heard Emmet whining like the five year old he was inside. "Nessie! Bring the remote back!" As he ran and snatched it from her.

"No! I want to watch Girl Meets World! It's a new one!" Renesmee said in her voice that turned everyone she used it on to putty in her hands.

"Bu-but…." I could hear Emmet struggling not to let her get his way. "Please, Uncle Emmy? Please?" I heard her voice change and I knew she had stuck out her lip and widened her eyes, cocking her head to the side a bit.

I heard a deep groan and a deep, ' _fwoof,'_ as Emmet sank into the couch. Renesmee's happy squeal rang through the house as she switched it to her channel.

My life as a vampire was absolutely perfect. A loving husband, daughter, sisters and brothers, and a big wolf to always make me smile. I honestly thought that nothing could ever go wrong. I should know better than to assume things.

 _Authors Note: I'll try to be updating a lot but my schedule is very hectic. As I get more into the story I'm hoping to set up strict days to update._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bella's Pov. (Same day.)

I was lying on the couch with Edward, watching Renesmee putting together a puzzle. It was about nine o'clock at night, so I knew she would be getting tired soon. A lot of our time was spent at the big house, while we really only went to the cottage to sleep, or for a special occasion.

Edward glanced at me, realizing our daughters hands were getting slower and her head was drooping. He smiled at me and I nodded, knowing he was wondering if we should take her home. He rose to his feet and I couldn't help but admire his gorgeous body.

He bent down and scooped up our sleepy daughter. She didn't complain, just wrapped her arms around his neck end rested her head on his shoulder. He walked out of the living room and down the stairs to the door to leave.

Rosalie stopped him and gave Renesmee a kiss on the cheek, murmuring goodnight. I loved how close the two were, but sometimes it bothered me. I knew how much she wanted a child, but she didn't have to practically steal my child. ~~~ Rosalie would snap at me and tell me that since I had no fashion sense, I wasn't _allowed_ to dress my own daughter. Like hell!

I have never admitted these feelings, not even to Edward. As selfish as this sounds, as long as Renesmee always chooses me instead of Rose, there wouldn't be a problem.

We flitted out the door and made our way at what seemed like a slow run to us. We got there in just under a minute. Edward ran upstairs to put Renesmee to sleep, and I want in to start a bath. Baths were our favorite time to be together, just Edward and me.

I had thought that balancing our time with Renesmee and our time alone would be a struggle, but it was much easier than I expected. She slept at night, and we did not.

Edward came in to our bedroom and followed my scent to the bathroom. Granted we didn't need a bathroom in our room (there was one connected to Renesmee's room and another down the hall) it was still nice to have one.

I smiled at my husband and slowly dropped the towel. Our night commenced passionately.

 _Author's Note: Sorry if I made it seem like Rose was the bad guy but I had to put that in there for later in my story. I'm planning on this being a 30 chapter story, maybe longer. I want to put in a sequel, it just depends on how far along the story is._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

I was lying peacefully in our bed with Edward when he shot up and bolted to Renesmee's room. Half a second later, I heard her scream. If my heart was beating, it surely would have stopped. I had never heard my daughter scream with so much fear and pain.

I flashed to her room and instantly pushed my entire shield onto her, leaving myself open to any dangers. Only then did I take the time to scan the room. To my surprise, all I saw was Renesmee and Edward sitting on her bed.

I raised my eyebrows at Edward, and asked him with my mind, _'What is it?'_

He looked at me with shock, probably trying to understand why he could hear me and not Renesmee. He heard the answer in my head though, and probably the fear, for he motioned for me to come over.

"Calm down love, it was just a nightmare. Nothing is going to hurt her." He soothes in a comforting voice. I smile and instantly sit down on her bed, drawing back my shield.

She'd been having this nightmare for weeks. Her on Jacobs back, running away from a fight in which all of her family is dying. What could have happened if the Volturi did not halt.

I reached over and pulled my daughter's small, curled up frame into my lap. She grips my arms tightly, slowly starting to tear up. The small cries turn to body racking sobs. I'm sure that if I could have cried, tears would be pouring down my face.

I hated seeing my daughter in so much pain, but it was worse knowing there was nothing I could do to help her. I wanted the Volturi dead. Every single one of them. I want them to die in the most painful way for what they did to my daughter.

I rocked her back and forth until she had quieted down some. I was about to move closer to Edward when I heard heavy footsteps going faster than a human's up our driveway. I counted to three in my head, knowing what was coming next. Jacob burst through our door, panting, eyes wide in panic.

He turned towards her door and saw us sitting on the bed, holding Renesmee close. His breathing stopped and his heart skipped a beat. Edward stood up and walked towards him. "She's alright Jacob. It was just a nightmare."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed his tense stance. He walked towards the bed and reached his arms out, trying to grab Renesmee. When I moved away slightly, he glared at me and said angrily, "Give her to me."

I look at him. Slowly, I push Renesmee over to Edward, taking unneeded deep breathes. Uh-oh, my second snap of being a newborn, again, towards Jacob. I stalk towards Jacob who was slowly realizing what he had said and backing out the door. Edward set Renesmee's sleeping for on the bed and tried to stop me from going after him. I shook him off and stalked after Jacob, saying, "Seth won't save you now you filthy mutt."


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter is for my first reviewer. Thank you Lg1998.)

Chapter: 4

Jacob turned and ran, knowing what was coming. I felt an anger inside that I've never felt before, not even the day I learned he imprinted on her. Only then did I understand the true feelings an imprinted bond held.

Renesmee would always love Jacob, even if it more than her parents. Edward and I, we loved her more than anyone else in the world. But Renesmee, she loved Jacob more than us. And it killed to have to admit that. Admit that she would always call for Jacob if she has a nightmare, always want Jacob to kiss her scratches and scrapes better, and always put Jacob first. She would give anything for him, maybe even her own life. But I would not see my daughter's life go by like this. She needed options, and we needed to be a family. An idea was starting to form in my head.

Instead of continuing to go after Jacob, I whirled and ran back to Edward. He had his hand on Renesmee's forehead, keeping her still. She had woken up when I handed her to Edward. "What is it love? You didn't go after Jacob? I already called Jasper and Emmet over."

I smiled at his worry for the man he used to hate. I looked up at him, the smile growing bigger as I lifted my shield and showed the images I was imagining. Us, at Isle Esme, walking down the shoreline, as Renesmee plays in the water near us. All three of us, again walking down the beach, Edward and I holding hands with Renesmee, her in the middle. Renesmee growing with us, all three of us as a family, no Jacob, and nothing to ever pull us apart.

He smiles at me, looking me straight in the eye, and says "Are you sure Bella? Is this truly what you want? Because I do. I want this for our daughter, living as normal a life as she can. Without the imprint."

"Yes." I insist, because I do. "And our other family members can come visit us. And I guess Jacob can too." I add begrudgingly.

Renesmee looked up at us with excitement on her face. "We're going to a island?"

" _An_ island, sweetheart, and yes, we are." Edward smiles as he corrects her grammar, and leaves the room to go get everything in order. Renesmee leaps up and jumps all around, her tiny body going a foot in the air.

She stops suddenly, turning to stare at me, her happy look gone. "Without my Jacob." She doesn't say this as a question, but as a fact. She glances at her feet, sighing heavily.

"Is that alright sweetie?" I ask, hoping she'll be okay with it. She looks up at me with those huge, brown, innocent eyes and I almost give in, but she says slowly, "I know I'll miss him, and everyone else a lot, but we need to be a family, right?" She reaches her hand towards my cheek and flashes me a vision, almost the same one I showed Edward; us on the beach. "And I wanna go mommy, because it will make me and you and daddy happy!" She says with a smile. And I love her even more because of that.

 _(A/N I'm sorry that it's going fast. I wanted to get to this part quickly. Time will be moving faster in the next couple of chapters. Sorry. If you don't like it tell me and I'll see what I can do.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

It's been a week and we've told everyone except Jacob. I decided to tell him, and Renesmee wanted to come with me.

Jacob have been tense with each other since that day, but I was determined to not make this feel awkward. Jacob, Renesmee, and I are sitting on the porch swing when I blurt out, "Jacob we're leaving for a long time and we're going really far away."

Renesmee looks at me like I'm an idiot, because even she knows that that was not the way to tell him. He stares at me and whispers "Are you really serious?"

I look at him and nod slowly as I explain everything. I feel a jerk, as Jacob jumps from the swing. All I see in his eyes are anger, hate, and, the ones that make my heart ache, pain, and betrayal.

"No! You can't do this Bella! She's MINE, you can't take her away! I won't let you!" He shouts. He starts shaking, and I immediately get defensive. "She is not yours, and never has been, she's mine, and I love her. And you won't _let_ me do anything."

I can see the hurt and realization in his eyes as he mutters, "I love her too. And I know this is for the best. And I care about her, and she's happy about this, and all I want is her to be happy. I know you think I want her to myself Bells, but I just want her to have everything she wants. So, since you're leaving in a week, I'll come say goodbye then."

I stare at him, letting his speech soak in. "You can stay for this week." I offer.

"No Bells, it's easier for Nessie and I to start putting distance between us now." He insists, his voice hoarse with pain. I reach my hand out to comfort him, and he turns and runs, phasing on the way. I watch as a piece of his white shorts flutters to the ground.

I whisper to the nothingness, "I'm sorry Jake." And Renesmee comes up behind me and wraps her tiny arms around my leg. I feel like I've lost Jacob all over again. And this time, I'm not the only one that blames me; I can tell that Renesmee does too. I will do anything to make it up to her.

As we go inside, I hear a howl in the distance. Renesmee hears too, and rips herself out of my arms, rushing inside. Edward tries to put a hand on her back to comfort her, but she pulls away, snarling, "Leave me _alone_!"

In the distance there's another howl cut off by a choked whimper.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A.N. Sorry, a bit of language. I know I should probably tell my younger readers to stop reading, but, if you're anything like me, I know you won't listen. Enjoy!)_

Chapter: 6 Jacob's Pov.

I fly into the forest, shredding my clothes. As I run, I fight a howl in pain, as I know Nessie will probably hear. I run faster than I have ever ran, digging my paws into the soft earth.

No. I did not like this. I hated it. Not Ness, not my other half, my world, my everything. I would do anything, say anything, hell, I would become anything she needed. I just don't know if I could do this.

Damn it! I needed her! I could already feel the ache in my body from being away from her. I felt it every time I left the Cullen's, unless she was with me. It felt like a part of my soul was left behind. The pain was intensified now that I knew I wouldn't see her for a week. And then, it'll be months before I see her again.

This time I can't help it, my gait stumbles and I let out a long, painful howl. The voices in my head are sending comforting tones, but I can't make out the words. Even when Emily ignored Sam for weeks, he never felt like this.

My vision gets blurry, and my legs collapse. I hear panicked tones in my head, but I can't reassure them that I'm okay. The only thoughts running through my head are ones filled with Nessie, her being gone, and the emptiness of my life without her.

I try not to, but a moan escapes my throat, which turns into a howl. This is my way of screaming in pain in my wolf body.

My body relaxes and the howl cuts off with a sob. Or what would be a sob in this body. The voices fade out and my eyes close against my will. I can finally say I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A.N. Sorry, I'm not the best at conveying emotion. I tried to imagine when my best friend left me, but like, ten times worse. Please, don't yell at me for this part! Helpful suggestions for future chapters are appreciated. This is a longer one. It'll take maybe two-three pages.)_

Chapter: 7 Renesmee's Pov.

I run to my room and collapse on my bed. Why did I agree to this? This is worse than when the Volturi came! I couldn't live without Jake. I needed him.

As I start to sob, I hear Jacob's unmistakable cry of pain. Because of _her_. This was her idea. But I couldn't blame her. I wanted to be a family too, but Jake was our family. And this would kill us.

 _One week later_

I stare at the same wall I've been staring at for the past week. I've hardly left my room except to eat and use the restroom.

I know it is time to go when my father's scent got closer. I get up, and stare at my reflection. I looked more adult than most five year olds. I sometimes forgot how small I was, because my mind was more advanced.

My door opens and Daddy comes in. I look at him, expecting him to yell at me for snarling at him, but he looks at me with sympathy, and says, "Jacob's here."

That's all it takes for me to run as fast as I can. I completely leap over the steps, and burst out the door.

I see him by the tree line, scraggly hair and in need of a shave. He's dirty, and there's leaves and dirt all over him. He looks so uncomfortable being on two legs, but right now, he is the most perfect thing I've ever seen. My brother, friend, protector. My Jacob.

I run to him, and he runs to me. Right before I get to him, he drops to his knees, yet he still towers over me. I don't slow down at all as I crash into him. In this moment, my world is complete.

The tears come now, pouring heavily down my face as wails rack my body. I curl myself into his arms and he rocks me like he used to when I was a baby. Wetness splashes on my arms from above, and I look up to see him crying too. His body is shaking, but not like he's going to phase. He's crying, a sight I've never seen.

I don't know how I would get through these next months, or even years without him. I look up at him through my wet lashes and say weakly, "At least you won't miss much of my size change."

He snorts and half smiles. My growing had slowed to a normal pace, but Grandpa Carlisle says that this is just a phase, and that I'll continue growing at the rate I was before. At least I'll only be a little bigger next time he saw me. I hope.

This thought makes me cry harder. What if he misses my whole childhood? I knew that he imprinted on me, I just didn't understand it a lot. I knew he was bound to me, but what if that wore off? What if he starts hating me like he does the other vampires?

My heart misses a beat and my sobs turn into almost screams. Jacob brings my hand to his face, and all my thoughts flood into his head. He gasps and rocks me back and forth, saying in soothing tones, "I'll never leave you, Nessie, not really. I'll always be in here," and taps my chest where my heart is, "And hopefully in here." He taps my head lightly, and through the pain, I giggle.

Daddy comes over to us and Jake stands up, me in his arms. I tremble slightly at the thought of leaving, but, oddly, I find myself sort of excited. I would miss my family, especially Jacob, but the aspect of moving to a completely new place was enticing. If only Jake could come.

Jacob moves like he's going to set me down and I wrap my small arms around his neck. "No. I won't let go, I _won't_!" I shout. I didn't want to get in that car unless he was with me.

"Ness, please," Jacob begs. "I don't want you to go either, but you have too. I know you don't understand right now, but you will, I promise. Your mother and father know what they're doing. They aren't doing this to be selfish, it's because they love you. Don't blame your mother anymore," I cringe at that, "And promise me something." He stops, staring down at me intently.

"What?"

"Never forget what we have, but also know that whatever you need me to be, that's what I'll be." I stare at him, my forehead scrunching at that. What did he mean?

Daddy looks at Jacob, somewhat annoyed, and says to me, "Don't worry about it Nessie, you'll understand when you're older." He looks at Jacob and says in a firm voice, " _Way_ older."

Jacob lowers his eyes and looks right into mine. "You need to let go now Nessie." He whispers in a soft, loving voice. And I know that it is time. I slowly unwrap my arms from his neck and he bends down and sets me on my feet. Instead of letting me completely go, he holds me hand and walks me slowly over to the car. My family was waiting off to the side. (I had already said goodbye to them.)

He lifts me into my car seat and buckles me in. He smiles slightly at me and whispers, "I'll call you every day, okay Ness?"

I nod towards him and lift my shaking hand to his cheek. I show him for a whole five minutes, remembering my favorite moments with him, adding the feelings of completeness that I had. Then I ask with my mind, _Will you come visit?_

He smiles at me and says, "As soon as Edward will let me." And he's gone, standing over with my family. Momma gives him a quick hug and Daddy shakes his hand. Tears pour down my face, but not as bad as before. I will see him again. I will hear his voice every day, and my other family's voices. I will always be a part of this family, a part of Jacob, and nothing can ever change that.

Daddy smiles at me as he hears my thoughts. My parents walk over and climb gracefully into the car. I hear the purr of the engine as Daddy turns the key. I turn as far as the seat belt will let me and wave out the back window.

Daddy says quietly, "Thank you for being so good about this Ness. I know you don't blame your mother anymore. I love you."

I turn and smile at him, settling into my seat. I stare at the road ahead of us, ready for my new life to begin.

 _(A.N. I just wanted to say thank you to whoever is still reading this. I know I'm not the best writer, I mean; I'm only twelve, but thanks for all the support. I will probably be doing more in Renesmee's Pov, and maybe some Edward.)_


	8. Chapter 8

_(A.N. To get the ages right: Renesmee is the size of a five year old. I know it doesn't match up to the original books, but this is my story and I need her young for later. And, Renesmee has taken a pause in her growing, leaving her growing at a normal rate. Just thought I'd remind you. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll want to update. I'm thinking of updating maybe every other day.)_

Chapter: 8 Renesmee's Pov.

We arrive at the island after a very long trip here. The boat ride was cool though. As we pull up to the docks, the sun is just rising above the horizon. It took all night to get here, but it was worth it to see the beautiful sight before me. The beautiful light colored house in front of me is the most amazing thing I've seen.

I rush inside and look around. One bathroom? I think. And then I remember; only I use the bathroom.

I rush into a bedroom and immediately claim it as my own. The color scheme of blue and light gold tones make the darker blue bed look like something from a fairytale. There's a blue dresser that matches the bed frame, and a small library in the corner. The room is almost as big as our cottage back home!

There's a desk, office type area in another corner and the theme is dolphins! Dolphins are my favorite animal because they remind me most of myself. Nobody expects a dolphin to be more intelligent than an average human, but it is. Just like me.

Mommy and Daddy come in and I start jumping up and down on the bed chanting, "Mine! Mine! Mine!" They laugh and come over to sit with me on the bed. I plop down and swing my legs back and forth.

Mommy looks around and says in a quiet voice to Daddy, "They sure changed this place since we were here."

"Of course, love. I don't think Renesmee would appreciate a boring old room like that." They share a private laugh, kissing each other passionately on the lips.

I shove them and say, "Eeeewww! Stop it!" They giggle and wrap me in a three way hug. We all fall back onto the bed and stay like that for a while, just enjoying the moment of family time. It's odd, not having one of my aunts, uncles, grandparents, or Jacob come bursting into the room. That's what usually happens when we're having family moment. It's weird, but also nice.

I bolt up, out of my parents arms. "Come on!" I whine, pulling at their arms to get them up. "I wanna go explore!" Daddy laughs and rustles my hair. "Well sweetheart, since we don't have to unpack," (It had already been shipped here and the maids had unpacked and changed the blue room) "I don't see why we should wait."

Mommy leaps up and pulls me onto her back, rushing out the door. "Race ya!" She calls to Daddy. I hear him turn and sprint after us. As we swerve in and out between trees, I take in the sites around me. The trees, so green, and the sun sparkling of the grass and trees, making them almost glow. It really is beautiful.

Daddy gains on us, now at Momma's side, and I notice his skin. Glowing so much it's almost blinding. We're almost to the beach now; I can smell it in the air.

We come to a halt at the shore line, and the waves lap lazily at their feet. I press my hand to Mommy's cheek, showing her that I want to feel it to. She sets me down and I feel the waves pushing against me so hard I fall back. It must have seemed like the waves were gentle to them, but to my young body it was like being pushed over by Jake.

Daddy grabs Mommy's shoulder to stop her from freaking out, and instead of helping me up, he flings himself back into the water. I gasp at him, surprised to see my sophisticated father, and now my mother, play around in the water like little kids.

He looks at me, still unmoving in shock. "Are you gonna join us Ness?" He jabs teasingly.

I let go of my shocked stance and launch myself at them, rolling around in the warm water. This is what I had in mind when I first agreed to move. This is perfect. Well, almost.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N Sort of a filler chapter.)_

Chapter 9: Two weeks later.

(Renesmee's Pov.)

I stare at the computer screen, waiting for the light next to his name to glow green, signaling he's on the live chat. Two minutes later, it does. The moment I see his face, I feel so much better.

"Hey Nessie! I miss you, more than you know."

"Miss you too Jakey."

"How've you been?"

And I launch into my very detailed description. How Daddy insists on teaching me high school things, and how I can speak four languages, and pretty much everything I can think of. Then he goes on saying all he's done. And we laugh and talk for three hours.

When Daddy comes in to tell me it's time to go, I tear up. Daddy leaves, knowing I want to talk to Jake alone. I look back at the screen, trying to hide my tears. But I can't. They come pouring down my face as I dread the thought of saying goodbye.

He looks at me and says quietly, "I know Ness, I know." I decide to pour my heart out to him and so I blurt, "I'm cold Jake. It's always eighty degrees here but I get goose bumps every day. I shiver in the night, even when Daddy brings in more, and more blankets. I go out and stay in the sun, but even with the sun attempting to tan my skin, I wrap my arms around myself, trying to stay warm. But I can't warm the parts I need to. My soul shivers, and my heart trembles. And it's because you're not here to keep me warm. I don't want to be cold anymore, Jakey. I want to come home to you. I want my personal sun, my heater back. I need you to hold me in your arms and warm me from the inside out. I need to be warm again."

I don't stop for a breathe until the end, my sobs breaking in every so often. He looks at me, his face a picture of pain. "I know how you feel Nessie. I feel empty. I know you need me, but you need to be with your parents now. Have you ever thought that maybe they need you to warm them? They need you Ness, like you need me."

We continue talking for a couple more minutes, and I think that day changed my perspective on a lot of things.


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N So a little talking about sex I this one. Just want to warn my younger readers. And please, please review! They mean so much to me and help me decide on what to write. The more people review, the faster I update. And, I_ _had a review that said I needed to put who's point of view it is in. I realize that I didn't for chapters two through five. If anyone was confused, they were all in Bella's point of view. I'm sorry if I miss whose point of view it is, I just get so wrapped up in writing that it slips my mind. I also wanted to inform everyone that I am ahead of where you all are reading. I am posting this chapter today, but I have just finished writing my twentieth. If you want me to update more, just review and I'll try to do that. I have no life, so it isn't a problem for me. Sorry for the long A/N_ _Thanks! Love you all.)_

* * *

Chapter 10: (4 weeks later)

Bella's Pov.

I lay on the couch, feeling surprisingly lazy for a vampire. This had been going on for a few days now. I would get dizzy, and once I actually found myself craving Renesmee's omelet. This along with the fact that I've felt butterflies in my stomach that a vampire shouldn't feel. It almost felt familiar.

This had started the day after Edward and I took a short, couple hour vacation while Renesmee was sleeping. Of course, making love was hard without other family members to watch Renesmee, so we took advantage of her going to bed early.

We had been strolling down the beach when we went into the water, starting to get heavy, when Edward suddenly took us underwater. When we surfaced, we were in a magical cave. It was lit by its own natural light, and the walls were colored by some sort of glowing, multi color light.

We had made love there and since then I had been, off.

Edward was off at the main land, getting some things for the house, and I felt a pressure in the back of my throat that I hadn't since I've been human. I rush to the bathroom and bend over the toilet as blood comes spewing up my throat.

I manage to get it all in the toilet, and I keep retching, making sure that there is nothing left in my body. I stare at the bloody mess in horror, and I then realize what those butterflies in my stomach had been. No.

 _ **(Renesmee's Pov.)**_

I was on my cliff that hangs above the water very close to the house, skipping stones across the vast blue ocean around me, and missing Jacob. I would breathe in deeply, pause, and throw the stone as I breathe out. Daddy thinks this helped me concentrate more.

When I breathe deeply, readying myself to throw the next stone, I smell the faint hint of blood. Not from an animal, but from inside my house. I furrow my brow in confusion. No one in my house bleeds, except me.

I instantly become frightened and take off towards the house as fast as I can. I am now a little bigger than before, my growth halt still going on.

I run into the house and straight to the bathroom, the source of the smell. I fling the door open and my heart stops at what I see. My mother, bending over the toilet, vomiting mouthfuls of blood.

What?

* * *

 _(A.N. Short chapter, I know. Sorry guys. But, does the vomiting blood and butterflies seem familiar?)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Renesmee's Pov.)

I stare at my mother, now lying on the floor with her hands on her stomach, too involved in what she's doing to notice me. "Mommy?" I ask in a broken, shy whisper.

She whips her head around, immediately making her dizzy and vomit again. This time I can't hold back the cries of confusion that escape my body. I try to go to her after she sits back up, but she holds her hands up to stop me.

I freeze in my steps realize that her eyes are blacker than ever. She was getting rid of the blood in her system, and was thirsty. My blood was the only thing like a human's around here, but she wouldn't hurt me. I trusted her.

I took another step closer and almost run out of the room when she lets out a wild growl. My mother, the one who bandaged my cuts and scrapes, the one who could handle my blood for ten months, now wanted to drain me dry. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but I could see how much she wanted it. My first thought was to go get Daddy, but then I remembered that he wasn't here. He had gone to the mainland to pick up some things for the house!

I told my mother, "Stay here Mommy; I'll be back in a little bit with Daddy. We'll help you okay?" While taking slow steps back, I realized that she might have just been embarrassed for me to see her like that, and she was trying to make me go away. But it didn't matter. I was still going to get Daddy.

I ran to the dock where we kept the boat and Jet skis that I'm only allowed to use with Momma or Daddy with me. I figured now wasn't time to worry about rules. I jumped onto the ski and took off immediately gunning it as fast as it could go. This was also breaking two more of my parents' rules; taking it past sixty miles per hour, and not wearing a life-jacket.

I start to see the mainland after about forty-five minutes. I bring the ski to an abrupt halt and fly up, out of the water and onto the sand. I run through the streets and no one seems to question a five year old white girl running through the streets of Rio.

I run straight into the building that Daddy picks things up at, yelling out, "Daddy!" with my mind and voice. He is instantly at my side. I let him see into my mind, all the visions of Mommy and the blood.

He scoops me up in his arms and we're at the ski before I can even say "hurry." He looks at me for a second, probably debating whether or not to yell at me for the broken rules, but he shakes his head instead.

He lifts me onto the Jet Ski and says in a stone cold voice, "Drive." I do without hesitation as Daddy whips out his cell phone to probably call Grandpa Carlisle. As I peel off from the beach, a man on shore says to his companion, "Is that four year old driving the ski better than I can?"

I laugh slightly, but then it cuts off as I catch a word from daddy's conversation. "…wrong…." And yes, this is all wrong. Vampires shouldn't vomit blood, or feel dizzy, or get butterflies in their stomachs. This is wrong, and possibly dangerous. My mother could die.

Daddy snaps his phone shut as we pull up to the docks and throws me over his shoulder, jumping onto the wood. He sets me down and just before he runs inside, he turns and tells me, "Your mother will not die. I will never let that happen. You should know better."

I am slightly scared by this man. This angry, burning man who shows no emotion. Things are weird around here. I came here to have a family, but instead this islands seem to make us fall apart.

 _(A/N Please Review! I want to at least get two reviews by Sunday! Reviewing means so much to me and it lets me know what you do and don't like about my story.)_


	12. Chapter 12

_(A.N. Renesmee is eleven months old and the size of a five year old.)_

Chapter 12:

(Edward's Pov.)

I rush away from my daughter, hearing her thoughts. I'm not showing emotion, because if I do, I don't know how I'll act. I'm frightened that I'll hurt someone.

When I get there, Bella is lying on the floor next to the toilet, her ghostly pale skin slightly flushed. Right away this is a bad sign, along with the smell of blood. Vampires stay one color and one color only. There's no blushing when embarrassed, no flushing in the cold. There is something wrong with my wife, and I plan to fix it.

I bend down and she lifts her head to see me. She whispers weakly, "Nudges Edward. It's another nudger." Before she passes out, she throws a dizzy smile my way. I would have smiled if she hadn't immediately woken up and retched up blood into the toilet, and then go back to being unconscious. She can't be pregnant; we're vampires for crying out loud!

Carlisle had instructed that we get home right away, and that was my plan. I didn't care about packing; I just grabbed Bella and ran to the Jet Ski, silently cursing myself for not bringing the boat back. Renesmee is still standing where I left her, trying to understand what was happening with her mother.

I see Nessie looking at me with determination and says, trying to be helpful, "I think she's puking up all the animal blood in her system. That should be the last of it."

I smile lightly at my small, young daughter. I say back to her, "Maybe you should ride on the other one. If there's no blood in her system, she'll be thirsty enough to drink anyone, anything. I already told Carlisle to get us a private jet, so the airport should be good."

She nods a brisk, firm nod and hops on her ski, turning the engine on. I prop Bella up between me and the wheel. I change it to a sitting position to better hold her. Everything is a blur after that, even boarding the jet. I sat in silence, not even worrying about my daughter, just stroking my wife's head, wishing she'd open those beautiful golden eyes.

(Renesmee's Pov.)

As we sit on the comfortable, white seats of the private jet, I let the worries for my mother drift away slightly, and think about home. My real home, in Forks. But my home is not truly in Forks, it's in Jacob's arms. Wherever he is, is home for me.

We land at the private run way Carlisle had apparently bought a few years ago, a familiar scent welcomed my nose and I run. I shove everyone out of my way, trying to reach him, wanting to feel his warmth. My heart warms as I physically feel him. He is near. I break through the cold wall that is my family, and straight into my person. My world.

Jake's arms lift me in a tight hug as he whispers, "Welcome home." And I am complete.

 _(A.N. So, things are starting to get exciting. Do you think Bella's pregnant? And if she is, what is it? Boy or girl? Or a better question, what species is it?)_


	13. Chapter 13

_(A/N This chapter sort of goes fast, and it's long.)_

Chapter 13

Renesmee's Pov.

After I greet all of my family, with Jake tight at my side, we're all rushed to the big house. Mommy is still sleeping, and it's really starting to worry Daddy and Grandpa. A vampire shouldn't even be able to pass put, or sleep!

As soon as we get there, Momma is taken upstairs into the "hospital room." We always have medical equipment on hand because I seem to have inherited my mom's clumsiness.

I glance sadly at Jacob as Daddy mutter's, "Please Bella, I need you. Wake up, Love. Please." In a broken whisper. If he could've cried, I'm sure he would be.

It's been four days, and everyone seems to think Mommy's pregnant. Carlisle doesn't understand, but her stomach is getting bigger, and Daddy is able to make out a heartbeat if he listens close enough. I'm not sure if I'm excited or not. I mean, I'd love a baby brother or sister, but this thing is killing my mother.

Mommy woke up soon after we got home. I've been up to talk to her a little, and Aunt Rose is always with her.

It's night time, and Daddy still hasn't come up to tuck me in. I slip downstairs, from my bedroom at the big house. I hear voices in the dining room, so I decide to eavesdrop. They won't tell me anything anyways. I block my thoughts from Daddy, something I've become good at. I just kept my mind in a dreamlike state. It seems he's too busy to really pay attention to me anyway.

They're talking about Mommy, and I hear Daddy's voice the most. He's saying, "…like Renesmee. He's draining the life from her, but we can't feed her blood or she'll puke it back up. This thing is killing her." I begin to get confused. How was I like this baby? I remember trying not to stretch, not to hurt my Mommy, but I wasn't hurting her this bad was I?

Then I hear Grandpa's voice murmuring, "Well Edward, you don't seem to hate this as much as you did Renesmee. If I remember correctly, you wanted to kill her. You told me you would kill anything that hurt Bella."

"SHUT UP! You know nothing that went through my head! Yes I wanted to kill her, but so did all of you! No one wanted her except Bella and Rose!" Daddy booms.

"I love her, I wouldn't hurt her." I hear Jacob's voice mixed in with the others. Daddy snarls a laugh and I wonder why. Daddy growls at something, probably Jake's thoughts.

"You wanted t-."

"Shush Edward, you'll wake Renesmee." Grandma says in a soothing voice.

Kill me? I step out in the open to where they could see me. "You don't have to worry about waking me. I'm already up." I whisper, sad tears running down my face. Daddy stares at me in horror. "How much-"

"Did I hear? I heard everything. Maybe I should just leave. None of you wanted me anyways." I snarl, my sadness now mingling with anger. Alice steps forward as if to comfort me, but I back away, holding up my hand and growling. "You wanted me dead too. Jacob's the only one who ever wanted me. He never wanted me dead, only the rest of you. Maybe on the way to Grandpa Charlie's you'll get lucky and I'll get hit by a bus."

Jacob's face twists and in the back of my mind, I wonder why.

I turn and run to my room, grabbing a back-pack and filling it with clothes. After I'm packed, I go up to Mommy's room, changing my mind about where I'm running to. I didn't want to be too far away from Mommy. I step inside, and Momma's face instantly brightens at me. Her smile slowly sinks as Aunt Rose tells her everything that happened downstairs. She reaches out to hug me, and I except it, for a moment.

I pull away and tell her quietly. "I'm going to stay at the cottage for a while Momma, I'll visit you every day, but I don't want to be near the people who wanted me dead." I turn to Aunt Rose and ask her not to let anyone come see me, unless they didn't want me dead. She nods, and I leave the room.

I make my way to the cottage, and hole up in my room. Why does my life keep falling apart?

(Bella's Pov.) (Same day)

As I lay in the makeshift hospital room, I think about my daughter. Rosalie is beside me in the recliner, just sitting there. She looks over at me as she realizes that I'm staring at her.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"Renesmee. She seemed so upset. I should go comfort her." She replies with ease. I immediately tense up, my jealous mother instincts kick in.

"No, you shouldn't. She's my daughter, I'll comfort her if she needs me." I snap angrily. She raises her eyebrows, amused at my reaction.

"I'm not trying to be rude Bella, it's just that she usually comes to me for this. I'm like her second mom." Rose explains. By the way her facial features move, she wants it to seem like Renesmee likes her more.

I glare at her, shifting my four month pregnant body to look at her. "I've had enough! She is my girl. She comes to me and I understand her more than anyone. Just because you were on my side during the pregnancy, doesn't mean you have any claim over her. She's mine. And sometimes, I don't think we moved to just get away from the imprint, we moved to get away from you. You are not her mother! She has no second mother, only me. I know you're mad at me for taking her away from you, but she wasn't yours. And she never will be. You need to start letting me do my job, and my job is to be my baby girl's mother. Back. Off."

She looks at me, slightly ashamed, but mostly angry. "I seem to recall you saying that I would be her second mother. If I remember correctly, which I do, you appointed me as her godmother. I'm sorry if she loves me. You know she'll always love you more. You need to calm down Bella, I'm not trying to steal her away. I'm going to leave now, and let you think about this. I need time to think too." As she stands up to leave, I notice her lip trembling. I hadn't meant to hurt her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Edward's Pov.)

I leave Renesmee alone for three days, but I won't take anymore than that. I've hear her thoughts the times she comes to visit her mother, but that's all. I won't allow this anymore.

I go to the cottage before Rose can stop me. I hear my daughter sobbing in our bedroom, so that's where I go. "Nessie?" I say as I knock. She doesn't answer, so I go in anyways.

I look at my daughter, curled up on my bed, and I realize that she's grown to the size of a six year old. How could I have ever wanted to kill this little girl? She was my world. I couldn't live without her and Bella.

I go over and hug her to my chest saying, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am deeply and truly sorry that I ever didn't want you. That all changed after I heard your thoughts, and held your tiny little body in my arms. I am a monster for ever wanting to kill you. I know you'll never forgive me, but I'm going to explain why I didn't want you. I was scared of you. You were killing your mother, not that you wanted to, and at the time she was the only one who mattered. I didn't care who you were, I just knew I had to save my Bella. But when I heard your thoughts, she wasn't the only thing that mattered. The tiny baby inside of her was another person I needed to protect. You were that tiny baby, and you still are. I would do anything for you. Your mother and you are my world. I am sorry, and I really hope that things will be okay."

She hugs me closer and whispers, "I forgive you all Daddy. I understand now, thank you. I think I'll come home now."

 _(A.N. Short one this time, sorry. I'll post another one right after.)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Four days later)

Bella

I look about eight and a half months pregnant and this pregnancy is by far more painful and faster than with Renesmee. But it all will be worth it when I see my baby boy. And this time, I'm sure it's a boy. I'm just not sure what species he is.

Edward comes in and sits on my bed, grinning like he hasn't for a while. "Renesmee's home," he smiles. I smile back, but groan as the baby kicks.

Carlisle is immediately at my side. He tries to talk to me but the baby kicks harder, and I feel like something tear. I scream out in pain. Renesmee enters, looking panicked, and I try to reassure her, but I can't. It's not worse than when I turned, but it's a close second.

For some reason, it burns, like my son is burning me. I don't understand. I knew it would be painful, but this seems uncalled for.

Renesmee comes over to me and puts her hand on my neck, showing me peaceful, calming thoughts. She lets me see the conversation she had with Edward, and a list of baby names. _Edward Mason Cullen, but we could call him Eddie!_ She thinks to me. I grin through the pain and find myself relaxing.

"We have to start now Bella. It's happening; he's not going to wait for us to get more comfortable." Carlisle announces, frowning. He thinks it's too early.

I try to nod but I slip back into a whirlwind of pain. My vision becomes spotted with red dots; my limbs are all burning like I'm being held over an open flame. The pain rips at my body, tearing me in half. It's like swimming in a bucket of acid. I could feel myself blacking out every once and a while, and every time I woke up, the pain seemed to have lessened. It was like the baby inside of me was literally burning me. I could feel where he was in my stomach, and wherever he was, it burned like fire.

It was only at the last time I woke when I realized that my baby was no longer inside of me. Edward had cut me open with his teeth, and had gotten the baby out.

I could feel the pain dull as my vampire skin heals itself. Edward hands me the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "You were right this time Bella, it's a boy." I smile an exhausted smile and reach my arms out. I'm not as weak as everyone expected me to be, that's for sure.

Everyone leaves the room except Edward and Renesmee and of course, my son. My husband comes over and places him in my arms, Renesmee still at my side. I look down at my son's brown eyes and see specks of gold in them. Like he has vampire eyes and human eyes. "Edward Mason Cullen, my son."

 _(A/N Yay! Bella's son is born! Do you like the name? I got it from a friend who helped me a little with this story. I know this went a little fast and I am so sorry. If you have a problem, please review and tell me. Well, review anyway. Thanks!)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Bella's Pov.)

Everyone files back into the room happily, and he is passed around. We stay there for about half an hour before someone notices something. "He's growing! Faster than Ness ever did!" Jacob muses as he looks at him in his arms.

I never thought I would see Jacob holding my son. "Are you upset his name's not Edward Jacob?" I tease. "Nope!" He responds cheerfully. I grin at him, relieved he didn't hate my son.

Carlisle looks at me and says, "I say he'll stop growing by the time he looks about eight-teen."

"I hope so Carlisle." I say, slight worry in my voice.

Renesmee comes back over to where she was standing by Jacob. She sits on the bed next to me and I hug her to my body. "May I hold him?" She asks. "Of course baby!" I answer in awe. She is so sweet and well mannered.

Jacob brings him over and hands him to me. I tell Renesmee to sit Indian style on the bed and Edward comes over to shape her arms into a cradle. When she's ready, I set Eddie into her arms. It's the most beautiful site I've ever seen. My daughter holding her little brother.

I felt like my life was complete now, and It was an amazing feeling. I wasn't going to tell Nessie for a while, but we were staying here. It wasn't just my son that made our family whole, it was everyone. And talking with Rose made me realize that I could deal with the imprint. There would be boundaries, but I wouldn't separate them.

Renesmee rocks Eddie back and forth, cooing to him in a soft voice. She stares into his eyes and yelps. "His eyes! They're getting more gold!" She says almost yelling.

Eddie jerks from his almost asleep state and instantly Renesmee starts screaming in real pain.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Renesmee's Pov.)

I look into my baby brothers eyes and notice that the gold spots in his eyes are growing, turning his brown iris's gold. I yelp and tell Mommy in a loud voice. Eddie moves and I feel a pain through my body.

It feels like it's burning my insides, frying my nerves. It's hot and cold, it's dull and sharp. It's like being cut over and over again with a jagged, rusty knife, and the pouring lemon juice in the cuts. I try not to, but the screams rack my body. I feel my muscles clenching but I don't have any control over it. My vision fades and everything goes black. And the pain stops. But so, do, my, thoughts.

(Bella's Pov.)

Seconds after she starts screaming, she clenches every muscle in her body, trying to stop the pain. Edward snatches Eddie from her arms, and I press my daughter's hand to my face. Just as Eddie leaves her arms, her thoughts go blank. But the pain she had felt before that was worse than being changed into a vampire.

A second later, her thoughts come back and she feels the pain, only three times less now. She curls herself into a ball and Jacob stands and takes her in to his arms, leaning against me on the bed. I look over to Edward, holding our son.

He has a look of pure horror on his face. I go over to him as he quickly sets my newborn son on the ground. Eddie starts crying and I feel more confused than I have been in a while.

Edward looks at me and says quietly, "Eddie did that to her. He seems more than one power, and a lot of them can cause pain. He didn't mean to, but he did it. No one is allowed to hold him except Bella and I."

Our family starts to protest, but I glare at them all and go back to my daughter. I couldn't believe that Eddie would do this. Renesmee starts to wake up and I rest my hand on her overly hot forehead.

She raises her eyes to see me, still snuggled against Jake's chest. She asks me, dreading the answer, "Eddie did this to me? I thought he loved me."

Edward explains to her, "He's different Nessie. He doesn't understand his gifts. He has so many of them, and you startled him by raising your voice. It's not his fault."

Renesmee starts to glare at him. "Oh, so it's my fault? I'm sorry; I totally should have known that by talking loud, my baby brother would try to kill me. Of course it's my fault." I stare at her in shock. Where did the attitude come from?

Edward starts to say something but is cut off by Eddie's cries. Everyone instantly goes over to him, leaving Renesmee alone with Jacob, Seth and Leah, who I didn't see come in. Instead of focusing on my daughter I look at my son in awe. My baby boy, staring up at me with his beautiful gold eyes.

"Are you serious? He could kill all of you! I'm the one who needs attention right now! I'm in pain!" Renesmee shouts at us. I go over and glare at her. "Your brother was just crying. He is more important than you right now." I say, surprised at how selfish she sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not like I just got my insides burned. Eddie being uncomfortable on the floor is way more important than checking to make sure I'm, I don't know, dying or something!" She all but screams at me. Rosalie looks at me and says, "You have to admit Bella, she's right. We should be focusing on her right now. She replayed the pain for me, and it seemed pretty serious."

I glare at my sister in-law. "I think I know how to mother my children. Stop trying to get in my way."

Renesmee starts screaming hysterically at me. "You apparently aren't doing a very good job! Aunt Rose is right! I'm in pain right now, and all you care about is him! I love him too, but shouldn't you make him leave before he-"

She's cut off by some invisible force throwing her through the wall. I look at my son who is still crying and wonder how dangerous he really is.

"Oh my God! Renesmee!" Leah shouts and bolts towards the new hole in the wall.

This time, everyone is checking on Renesmee. She's fine, but still angry. She marches over to her little brother, and despite the warnings we give her, she pulls him into her arms and starts projecting.

We all tense, ready to separate them before someone gets hurt. Instead, Eddie giggles and so does Renesmee. Edward relaxes, and in turn so does everyone else.

I realize that I had my third snap of control as a newborn, and Renesmee is jealous of her brother.

I leave my children under the watchful eye of our entire family, and pull Edward into the living room. We sit on the couch and I ponder what had just happened. My son was born, my daughter almost died, we found out my son could harm people with his mind in different ways, and I lost control and got in a fight with my daughter, all in two hours. Even for a vampire, that was a lot.

Edward turns to me and explains his idea. "Bella, we have to train him. He doesn't have control over his power, and he could hurt someone again. I want to take him away."

"This feels like déjà vu. I get why you want that, but what about Renesmee? She can't come with us." I reply.

"I know love, but we'll come back when he has it under control. It's not forever."

"I don't want to do this. I can't leave my baby girl, even if it is for her own good. This will kill her." I argue. I just was thinking that I would never separate this family again.

Edward sends me a pained expression. "I don't want this either Bella. I love my daughter, but I would rather her be sad than actually dead, wouldn't you? We don't know what Eddie is capable of."

I lower my head I shame. I didn't realize it sounded like that. I fall back on the couch and groan in confusion. What did I want?

 _(A/N Sorry if the whole Eddie Nessie scene was a little out of character. Please review and give me your opinions!)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Two days later

(Renesmee's Pov.)

I was a little bit frightened to be playing with my little brother, but I trusted him. When I showed him the visions, I had showed him just a glimpse of how painful it had been. He had told me that he understood. I had also wanted to keep our little connection a secret. He seemed to have my gift, but only with me. I don't know why we didn't want to tell anyone, it just seemed like a cool secret.

As I watched, Eddie started crawling around happily. He really was a happy baby. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, either times. He was scared, and he hadn't understood at the time. But as he seemed to grow in the short time he's been born, his intelligence had tripled.

I smile at him, rolling around and occasionally bumping into me. I noticed that my entire family were watching, which bothered me. He wouldn't hurt me.

Jacob came over and sat with us. He was surprisingly good with Eddie, and it made me a bit jealous at the attention he was giving him. But it was okay, I guess.

My little brother crawled over to me, and placed his hand on my face, pretending to play with my cheeks. He knew I didn't want anyone to know how we spoke to each other. _Why were you so mean to Mommy? You were yelling and it was scary._ He questioned, showing me the fight.

I wince and answer back, _I've had a lot of emotions bottled up inside me for a while now, Bud. I think I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I was mad at Mommy for taking me away from my Jacob, and for yelling at Aunt Rose. I guess I was a little jealous too. I admit it, I wanted Mommy to give me attention too. But you had just been born, it was selfish of me._

 _No it wasn't!_ He protested. _I had just hurt you, really, really bad. You_ _had every right to be the center of attention._

I smile down at my little brother. He starts playing memories of the music he heard when he was in the womb, and asks me with his mind who it was. "Me." I answer, not thinking. Jacob raises his eyebrows at us and I realize we've had our hands on each other's faces for about two minutes. It was also pretty weird that I was randomly smiling at him. And don't forget to mention I had just blurted out a word when no one was talking.

"I've been trying to get your attention Ness. I'm starting to think you like him more than me." Jacob pouts. I giggle at him and climb into his lap while pressing my hand to his cheek. _I don't. I like you both equally. It's just that he's my flesh and blood brother, you're my bestest friend._

He tackles me in a hug, pulling Eddie along with us. Eddie and I are so small together that we can both sit on Jacob's chest with room to move around. Jacob grabs mine and Eddie's abdomen and throws us up in the air. We squeal in excitement as he throws us over his shoulder.

He sets me down and grabs Eddie and throws him up in the air. Eddie screams in delight. As Jacob throws Eddie one more time, Daddy flies into the room, kicks Jacob in the side so hard that he flies across the room, and grabs Eddie in one motion.

Daddy looks confused, and then very annoyed. "Don't touch my child again mongrel. And Bella, Love, take your shield off of them."

Momma appears at his side in an instant, looking slightly annoyed. "My shield isn't up, Sweetheart. Why would you think that?"

Daddy looked at me, Jake, and Eddie. Eddie tries to push himself out of Daddy's arms, so Daddy puts him down by me. Momma and Daddy continue talking, but I only have ears for my brother.

He places his hand on my neck discreetly, pushing thoughts into my head. _I'm all over this big sister._ I raise my eyebrows at him. _You have a shield? Why didn't you tell me?_

He looks at me like I'm an idiot. _You know when I burned you and pushed you away? That was my shield doing its job. It was protecting me. I wanted to give you time to hide our communication system. Bury it deep within. Ready? I'm taking it down._

Daddy shakes his head and he can hear our thought. He looks at Mommy and asks again, "Are you sure your shield wasn't up Love? Not that I'm doubting you, it just seemed like the only explanation."

"Well, I might have without knowing. I don't know." Mom answers.

They seem to let it go and Daddy apologizes to Jacob. He had freaked out because he heard Eddie screaming and couldn't see either of their thoughts to know why. Daddy and Momma look at each other and seem to come to some sort of sad agreement.

They settle all of our entire family (Grandpa Carlisle and all of them) onto the couches. Dad and Mom at the chair that the "master" sits in.

"We're leaving."

 _(A/N Again, sorry if it seemed like Jake and Edward were out of character. If you had a problem please review. Reviews make me want to update more!)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Renesmee's Pov.)

I stare at them in shock. Hadn't we just returned? They were going to rip me away from my family again?

"No, Renesmee." Daddy says in response to my thoughts.

"Well, then are we all going? Not all of us will fit in that house." I reply, starting to get confused. I didn't see where they were going with this.

"No, they aren't coming." Daddy answers. "You had better start explaining, Edward. We're all confused." Uncle Jasper says in exasperation. I nod in agreement. So I wasn't going to be ripped away from my family, but they weren't coming with us?

Mommy pulls me onto her lap with a face that would make anyone cry. She looked as if she was about to tell me someone very close to us died. "Renesmee, I'm sorry. I know you'll probably hate us for this, and you have every right to. I know that I said we'd never be separated, but I have to break that promise." My heart starts to pound. "We have to leave. Me, your father," she takes a breath, "And Eddie." I yank myself out of her arms and fall onto the floor.

"I don't believe you. This isn't a very funny joke." I say, my heart beating even faster now, and I start to become worried. "This is a joke, right? I know you wouldn't do this to me because you're my parents, and parents don't do that to their child." I am ranting now, unable to believe their sorry faces.

"Renesmee, this is for your own good. We have to train Eddie's powers. It's not forever though, you know I wouldn't-"

"NO! Please! You can't leave!" I start to panic now. "When are you leaving? Please say never!"

Mommy swallows and looks at the floor. "Daddy?" He looks at me, his face only showing a hint of emotion. "Tonight." He chokes out.

Instead of answering, I let out a scream of a wild person and start beating on my father, scratching, punching, kicking, hitting. "How could you! I know she didn't want this, you brainwashed her! I hate you! Don't you dare ruin this family! You can't take my little brother away! Why are you doing this!" I scream. They can't do this, they wouldn't leave me here!

Jacob comes over and restrains me. Mommy gets up and goes to Eddie and picks him up. I continue screaming at them. Mommy and Daddy both come over and hug my fighting body, telling me goodbye. I realize that Eddie is also screaming his protest too, he just can't make it verbal like I can.

As my family moves outside, I faintly wonder why they aren't packing, but then I realize that all our stuff is already there. Jacob lifts me and brings me with them. They're standing by the car and are calling loving things to me, and apologizing. I hear Daddy tell Rose that they're to take care of me.

I fight harder against Jacob and start screaming with more pain. "Please Mommy, I'm sorry for whatever I did! I promise I'll be better! I'll do more chores! Please! I can't live without you!" I wail.

As Mommy starts to sob in the tearless way vampires do, I her Eddie screaming, "Nessie! No! My Nessie!" His first words are words of pain. They drive off and all the fight I had drains out of me. The further and further they get away, the bigger the hole in my chest gets, until two hours later I am still sitting there, holding my chest and screaming in pain.

It physically hurts, like no pain I've ever felt. They've always said that I loved Jacob the most. They were wrong. This hurts worse than saying goodbye to Jake. This hurts worse than when I was being burned by Eddie. This is true pain.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Same day

(Renesmee's Pov.)

I sit there, on my knees, for what feels like hours. As I look at the sun rising on the horizon, I see that it has been hours. I feel a weight settle on me as I realize they really weren't joking. They were going back to the island.

I leap up from my spot and see everyone is in the same spot. I run then, to the only arms that had suffered true heartbreak, the only arms that could comfort me in this moment.

I jump into her arms, and she grabs me, holding me close to her body awkwardly. I had only ever hugged her once, so it's understandable that she immediately sets me down. As she sees my pout she kneels down in front of my. I stare into the eyes of the only female wolf ever living.

"Don't you want Jacob to hold you?" She whispers, shocked at my sudden closeness. I respond without hesitation, "I would rather you right now. Is that okay Leah?"

I can see her resolve start to soften and she leans forward and wraps her arms around my torso. In turn, I wrap my arms around her neck and she stands, lifting me with her. I wrap my legs around her waist and she rocks back and forth slightly.

I start crying again, and place my hand against her neck. _You're the only one who's been truly abandon, and it still hurts you. No one else except Grandma Esme has been hurt like this and she seems to be over it._

She smiles at me and says, "I know it seems like I don't like you, but really it's just that I don't like your family. They came here and that's what made Sam turn into a wolf and imprint. I don't hate you Ness. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, we can be friends."

I grin through the tears and finally fall asleep in my new friend's arms.

(Leah's Pov.)

I gaze down at the sleeping little girl in my arms. The one who's parents left to be with their other, newborn child on the other side of the country. No parent should ever do that to a child.

I remember when Seth was born and my parents had to stay in the hospital with him for two weeks and had left me with my aunt. Sure. My father came to visit me almost every day, but I felt like I had done something wrong and they were staying away from me. But they came back shortly after. They hadn't chosen to stay in the hospital without me; the doctors wouldn't let me sleep there.

Renesmee's parents chose to leave her. They told her they were leaving and left in the same hour. What kind of person does that? I know they're vampires but I thought they had better morals than that. And her parents weren't coming back shortly, and she didn't have the option to go and see them every other day like I did.

A low growl breaks through my thoughts and I turn to look at the blonde, female bloodsucker who I had nicknamed Barbie, and Jacob glaring at me. I smirk a little, knowing that it bothered them that Nessie wanted me more.

I stop smiling as she jerks in her sleep, whispering, "Sorry Mommy, I'll try harder. Please." And she starts sobbing quietly, her body shaking.

I feel someone's presence behind me and I whirl, growling and slipping into my protective stance. The big, bear like one. Emmet? Yes, Emmet is standing with his arms raised in a surrender motion.

"I just wanted to take her to bed. Yeesh, I thought you were our enemy. Now you're holding and protecting her like she's your daughter." He says, his voice joking, trying to break the sad mood of everyone. I reluctantly hand Ness over to him and back away, ashamed. He and Barbie flash upstairs, toward the room she's been sleeping in.

I go over to where Seth and Jacob stand, distraught. They seem to be trying to comfort each other, but it's not working. Bella was Jake's best friend, and Seth was pretty close with them too.

I place my hand on their shoulders and bring them in for a hug. Times like these I feel more like their mother than friend and sister.

How long was this decision going to affect people? Didn't they realize that they were hurting the people they loved?

 _(A/N Renesmee does not know that Jacob and Bella had 'a thing' and she knows that imprinting bonds Jacob to herself, but she hasn't really made the connection about the love thing.)_


	21. Chapter 21

_(A/N I realize that I've been skipping a lot of dates and going two weeks later a lot, but I really hate doing filler chapters. I get so bored writing them! If you have a problem please review and I'll try to not skip so much time. Renesmee's growth has shot up again and she now looks about eight.)_

Chapter 21: Three weeks later

(Renesmee's Pov.)

It's been three weeks since my life fell apart. I've mostly gotten used to it, but I still cry every day, without them, a piece of my heart is missing. I'm mostly numb, but I need my family. My growth has started up again. I look like an eight year old, but a fairly small one. I don't really know why I don't feel as sad anymore. I guess I see the reason that they did it. They did it for me, but it still hurt.

They didn't care that Eddie understood his shield, and Eddie didn't want me to tell them about our mind communication. He said he had some things planed for it. They wouldn't listen to us, and the fact that they didn't have any trust whatsoever in their children stung.

We had left before to go be a family, when did that change? When did family become Mommy, Daddy, and Eddie? When they came back, I would be bigger, and so would Eddie. Would they even want me as a part of their lives after being away for so long?

"Renesmee stop thinking like that." Jacob orders, and I glance down at my hands, making sure I wasn't touching him. "You don't have to project to me, I can read you like an open book. I know you think they don't love you but they do. The only reason they did this is so you'll be safe."

I glare at him and snap, something I've been doing a lot since they left. "I don't need protection. He's my little brother."

Rosalie comes into the room and taps me lightly on the head. "Drop the tone Nessie." I slump my shoulders in defeat. Everyone knows that I always thought of Aunt Rose as my second mom, but now she pretty much was my mother. And she took being my mother pretty seriously.

"… Okay Ness?" Jacob was saying. I nod absentmindedly and continue daydreaming. I wanted to know what he had asked but at the moment I honestly didn't care.

The door opens and I whip my head around, straining my neck to see who it is. I can't see so I breathe through my nose. A musky scent, like the smoke of a campfire enters my nose. I leap to my feet and jump into her arms.

"Leah!" I squeal in joy. "Jakey! It's Leah!" He comes over to where Leah and I are cuddling. Jacob wraps us both in a hug and says to her, "I thought you weren't coming home for a while! Why did come back?"

Leah had left two weeks ago and she'd made it very clear that the only one she wanted contact with was me. She wanted a change in scenery and I had given her over three thousand dollars of Cullen money for bus fares and stuff like that.

"So…. How was New York?" I ask excitedly. Jacob cocks his head to the side and I realize that Leah didn't want anyone to know where she was. I resort to my favorite form of communication instead.

 _Sorry. Did you see the statue of liberty?_ She nods excitedly. And I squeal out loud. Everyone cringes and I apologize quietly. Jacob shakes his head and mutters, "You're so weird."

I grin at him and say teasingly, "But you love me!" He comes over and takes me from Leah's arms and looks me right in the eye. "Of course I love you Ness. You're my life, and I couldn't live without you."

I smile back adoringly and stretch my arms out to wrap them around his neck. I snuggle my head into the nook between his shoulder and neck. His heart beat resonates through my skull and I find myself drifting into a light sleep.

(Leah's Pov.)

"So why did you come back?" Jacob asks. I grin at him "Wow, missed you too Jake! I'm doing great thanks for asking!" I say in a sarcastic voice. He rolls his eyes at me and I grin. "You honestly thought I'd miss Nessie's first birthday? What kind of person does that?"

I see him tense and I realize I just brushed on dangerous territory. Bella and Edward are missing their only daughter's birthday to be with their other child. I know they aren't coming. They haven't been in contact with us since the day after they left, when they called to tell us that Barbie and Emmet would be in charge of Renesmee. They didn't even ask to speak with Ness. They just called, told Carlisle that, and hung up.

"Oh my God!" Jacob suddenly yelps, causing the sleeping girl in his arms to stir slightly. "I completely forgot to do anything for her birthday! No party, or anything! I am the most horrible imprint ever!" He wails in dismay.

Alice dances gracefully into the room and clucks her tongue at him. "You honestly think I'd let my only niece go without a huge first birthday? You hurt my ego Jacob."

He visibly relaxes and hugs her pixie like frame to his huge body with his open arm. Renesmee shifts in her sleep and snuffles a little, like she's crying.

Alice gives her such a sad look that you'd think she was dying. "She doesn't cry so much anymore. You saw her before you left. The first week she cried almost nonstop. She didn't sleep or eat. You left after four days of them leaving, and it only seemed to make it worse. She only cries at night now. She sits on her bed, listening, hoping they'll come in and tuck her in like they used to. When they don't, she breaks down. She doesn't want anyone to comfort her, not even Jacob. Now, every time she's asleep, she dreams of them leaving and cries. I never thought it was possible to have so much pain inside you that you not only cry yourself to sleep, you cry in your sleep. She seems so happy and cheerful to everyone, even comforting Jacob when he misses Bella. But she's not happy. And every once in a while, you can see her mask slip away and her face is raw pain. She hides it from us because she doesn't want our pity." She says, getting louder and louder as she rants. This is the most I had ever heard her speak. "And I _hate_ my brother for causing her this much pain. I hate what he's caused her to turn into, for making her grow up too fast. I hate Bella for not arguing and being too much of a pansy to say that she didn't want to leave us-her, I mean her. I hate that they didn't trust Ness and Eddie when they said he had his powers in control. I hate that they took my nephew from me before I even knew him. I hate how selfish they're being for doing this to our family. And I absolutely despise them for leaving me. They were my best friend and my brother! I need them!" She almost screams the last part.

I turn my head to check if Renesmee is awake, and, surprisingly, she's still out. Alice collapses to her knees and I kneel next to her.

I know what it's like to hide your emotions to protect the ones you love. I also know that you finally get to your breaking point and you just explode in emotions. I wrap my arms around the stone cold body shaking in silent sobs in front of me. Right now, she isn't my enemy. She is my friend that I need to comfort.

As we sit there, Jacob and Jasper watching us in shock, I start to cry with her. For all the things that had happened in my life. For Renesmee and her horrible parents, for the pain of this family losing their own, for my father's death, my lost love.. We rock back and forth crying. Me, big tears streaming down my face, and her, venom pooling in her eyes. I realize that vampires do cry, if they're in enough pain. I didn't see Bella cry when she left, stupid girl.

Barbie comes down the steps, and I see past the beauty and to the love for her family. Her face is so full of pain that she actually looks like a real person. For the first time I truly feel connected to this family as every single one of them, including a very awake Renesmee, in this room very close to us. The women are all crying and the men are trying not to.

For the first time, I feel like I truly belong somewhere. I could get used to the sweet scent. It's not actually that bad.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Renesmee's Pov.)

As we break off after the big "cry party" as Jacob has nicknamed it, I head to the cottage. I hadn't been there since Daddy came and apologized to me before Eddie was born. Jacob follows a few feet behind me. I see in his face that he's unsure if I want him with me.

I hold out my hand for him to take and look at him expectantly. He smiles and walks to my side and grabs my hand. "I didn't think you needed m-"

"I'll always need you Jakey." I say sweetly to him. We start off walking again, towards the house that holds so many memories. All the good memories seem to be turning sour. What if all the good times we had together were fake? What if they really didn't love me?

I make sure to keep my face blank, and Jake doesn't seem to notice. I smile a hint in satisfaction. The smile drops from my face as we reach the front door.

I breathe in deeply and take in the scent of flowers in the air. Jacob puts his hand on the knob and starts slowly twisting it. "Stop, stop!" I say frantically. I'm not sure if I want to go in there, where all the good and bad memories await me.

He halts his movements and blinks his eyes towards me. "I-I want t-to do it." I stutter out. He respectfully backs away, stepping behind me and placing a large hand on my shoulder in comfort.

I lift a shaky hand to the doorknob, holding my breath in anticipation. I don't know why this is such a big deal, but it feels like a life or death situation to me. I open the door and step inside, taking small slow steps.

Jacob steps inside behind me. I want to tell him that I want to do this alone, but that would just hurt him. Momma was his best friend, and when she left I wasn't the only one hurt. I figured out yesterday when everyone admitted their feelings about Daddy and Mommy leaving that I was only thinking about myself. Other people were hurting too, and I was just making them push aside their pain for mine. I was being selfish.

Instead I back into him and he puts his hands on my shoulders. I breathe in deeply. The scent sends a pang through me and I drop to my knees. It still smells so much like them. Tears start to form in my eyes, but no sobs come yet.

Jacob slides his hands under my arms and lifts me to my feet. I take small steps towards the living room. Their smell is a bit stronger here, and I keep breathing deep, long breathes, trying to get as much of them as I can.

"I had forgotten their scent, Jakey. I forgot it." I whisper.

"So did I Ness, so did I." He breathes. I squeeze his hand tighter in mine and beg him, "Never forget my scent, Jake. Please."

He kneels in front of me and says, "Of course not. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are my world. Even when you were gone for a month I didn't forget anything about you. It's different that I forgot theirs, but I will never forget you." I hug him tightly and turn around, letting my arms slowly drop from to my sides.

I walk towards my bedroom, the one I slept in from when I was born until a few months ago. Their scent isn't as strong there, but it still lingers. I backtrack out and walk down the hall to their room. Jacob is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I would comfort him later.

I stand outside the door and push against it lightly. It hadn't been closed all the way, so it open easily. I take a step inside and am overwhelmed by the scent. It feels like they're standing right next to me, holding me in their arms.

I run to their closet and throw open the doors, still breathing as deep as I can manage. I grab the clothes and yank them off the hangers, creating a huge pile on the floor, about five foot wide and three foot tall. I lay in the pile of clothes that smell so much like my absent parents.

It hurts; the pain is ripping through my chest like a serrated blade. It hurts, yes, but it is also healing me. Like the burn I your muscles after a hard exercise. It's helping you, but it still burns. I strip off my shirt and pull one of Daddy's on. It's almost like a dress on my eight year old body but I honestly don't care. I can feel my father with me, even though he's miles away. I find a pair of Mommy's shorts and put those on too, tightening the built in belt.

I laugh slightly, and keep laughing and laughing until it hurts my throat and I start screaming. I'm treating this like they're dead. Oh wait! Their hearts don't beat! I laugh/scream at my own horrible joke.

The screams rip my throat raw and I start to sob. "This isn't fair! This isn't fair!" I scream until no sound comes out, my voice gone from the laughing and screaming.

A sound comes from the doorway and I whip my head around. Jacob stands there, having witnessed the whole thing. I rub my face, it probably looks terrible right now. My parched lips crack into a smile and he stares at me like I've gone mad. I probably have, but oh well.

I stand up slowly, the borrowed clothes dragging on the floor. I go over and climb onto the bed, all while keeping my eyes locked on his. I stand on the bed, making sure the ceiling is tall enough. Jacob could stand on the bed and reach his hands up and still probably couldn't touch the ceiling.

I stretch my grin even wider and I jump. Just one, small jump. I've never jumped and a bed before, and this one shoots me up pretty high. I giggle as best I can with no voice, and jump again.

I keep jumping, letting out choking, dying cat like sounds that are really laughs. I jump and do flips and everything I was never allowed to do before.

Jake makes his way over to the bed and climbs up with me, jumping all around like I was. The tears fly off my face as we jump. We could probably fit like, ten more people on this bed with how big it is.

We jump more, and we keep laughing. I can see that we're both crying now. I hop off the bed and go over to the stereo, turning up some music as loud as I could.

That's how the rest of the family find us, jumping up and down on the bed with music blaring, crying and laughing at the same time.

Alice climbs on with us and surprisingly starts jumping too. Next is Jasper, then Emmet, and finally Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme settle into chairs and watch us with bittersweet smiles. We jump the whole night, bumping into each other and laughing. We all share stories about Momma and Daddy as we settle down throughout the room.

It feels right, what we're doing. I feel the need to say something as it all goes quiet. I stand up, clear my healed throat, and start. "I'm sorry. I know I've been so obsessed with my pain that I didn't realize that you all were hurting too. They were your brother and sister, and your guys' best friends. I understand now, thank you. And I also know we are all treating like this like they're dead, because that's what it feels like. There's been no contact for three weeks, and they told us they were leaving and left within an hour. But, I know that they'll be back. I'm not sure what it is, but I've felt a little buzzing in the back of my head, and I know it's crazy but I think it's Eddie. I didn't tell you before because he asked me not too, but he could talk to me like I talk to you guys, my gift. It's only with me and I'm not sure why. I think he didn't want me to tell mom and dad because he wanted to try to talk to me over this long distance, and they probably wouldn't have let him. I know it all sounds crazy but please, believe me."

I sit down after letting out the huge secret I've been holding since they left. Everyone is quiet as they let it sink in. Leah grins up at me on the bed from her place on the floor. Jake rewraps his arms around me and I snuggle back into his chest.

"I believe you, Nessie." Rosalie smiles. I smile back and squirm out of Jacob's hold. I launch myself across the room to Rose and Emmet. They both cuddle me at the same time like Momma and Daddy used to. Strangely, I feel almost content. I realize for the first time why Mommy was so jealous of Aunt Rose.

Aunt Rose and I fit together so perfectly. With Momma gone now, Rosalie has completely taken over her spot. I always felt like Rose was as much my mother as Bella was. Now I could actually see how much of my mother Rosalie actually was.

Emmet was always like a father to me in some ways. Whenever I stayed at the big house, they would always be the ones to take care of me; to treat me like their own. I remember wishing that they were my actual mother and father. Daddy got mad at me for that so I stopped thinking like that. But now, I do see them as my parents, and that's what they are. My real parents were gone, and these were my other parents.

They rock me back and forth, carrying me into a sleep like state. The sun is just rising above the trees as my eyelids start to flutter close. "Goodnight Mommy, goodnight Daddy." I say sleepily.

"Your parents aren't here Nessie." Jacob's husky voice says, cutting through the sleepiness.

"Yes they are!" I argue. "Emmet and Rose are my parents now!" I slur happily. I here other words faintly in the back if my head, but I don't listen to them. I let myself drift into the best sleep I've had in a while.

 _(A/N I apologize if the story isn't going the way you wanted. I just always saw Rosa and Emmet as her parents.)_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Rosalie's Pov.)

 _(A/N The italics are flashbacks.)_

As Renesmee drifts off to sleep, my heart wrenches as I hear her saying goodnight to her parents. Her idiotic, selfish parents. Sure they were my siblings, but this was beyond wrong. Leaving your daughter in so much pain? I know all this was not how any of us usually acted, the jumping on the bed and crying with Leah-I mean the female mutt.

Jacob's words pull me from my thoughts as I frown at him. "Your parents aren't here, Nessie." I growl a soft, warning growl and Emmet places his hands on my shoulders softly to keep me from yelling at him. She knows, no need to rub it in. Nessie's next words cut off my angry words. "Yes they are! Emmet and Rose are my parents now!" She insists in a sleepy voice.

I smile down at my niece, my daughter now. My eyes fill up with what would be tears if I was human, but instead it's venom. I had always wanted a child, and now I had one. As much as she claimed me as her mother, I now claimed her as my daughter.

I remember the first time Bella and I fought over her. It about a week after the Volturi left and Renesmee looked about four, maybe.

 _Bella and I were sitting on the couch, Renesmee lying on the floor watching television. All of a sudden the T.V shuts off and we all look up, startled._

 _Renesmee starts to ball and I am the first to reach her side. I scoop her up into my arms and begin cooing to her. Her crying turns to sniffles and she smiles slightly at me. I rock her back and forth while sitting on my knees._

 _She is suddenly ripped from my arms in a flash and I jump to my feet. I shift into a hunting position, snarling towards my attacker. When I see Bella hissing right back at me, I drop my stance and start to apologize. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I snarled at y-"_

 _"_ _Snarled at me! Why are you apologizing for that! She's my daughter! Not yours! You jealous freak!" She whispers in a horribly rude voice. "Mine…" She adds for emphasis. I raise my hands in surrender, shocked at her reaction._

I hadn't meant to hurt her, or try to take her child away, but I knew more about how to be a mother than her. For the first little while of her new life, Bella was always with Edward. She always chose him over her own daughter. And now she wasn't strong enough to tell Edward that she didn't agree with him.

I was terribly angry at my new sister for the choices she made. If she ever comes back, I know that things won't ever be the same.

It was two days after Ness announced that Emmet and I were her parents now, and she seemed to really be hanging onto that. She started calling us 'Mom' and 'Dad' a couple times. She was really taking this seriously. She hadn't left our side since that day. She was now back to sleeping in Emmet's arms, or mine. We would sit on the couch or our bed and rock her to sleep.

As she slept, I was always tempted to put her hand on my face, but I never did. To me, that would be invading her personal thoughts. It had always bothered me how Bella did that. I guess I sort of understand, but I would never do that to her.

As I sit on the bed with her two mornings after the day when she called us her parents, I stroke the hair back from her forehead and sing her wake up song lightly in her ear. She wakes with a smile on her face, something she hasn't done since Bella and Edward left. Emmet comes out of our closet where he was getting changed and peeks over my shoulder at her.

He reaches around me to rub the side of her face lightly. I never really thought that Emmet would make this good of a father. He is everything I could think a little girl would want in a Daddy.

Nessie's eyelids start to flutter as she begins to wake. I shift her into a different position and Emmet cups the side of her head, stroking her cheek softly. "Morning Momma, morning Daddy." She murmurs groggily.

My grin grows wider than I ever thought possible, and Emmet replies to her in a soft voice, "Good morning my angel. How was your sleep?"

She opens one eye against the bright morning light streaming through the bedroom window. She grins a little, and sits up. I let her go to Emmet and she wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her small, eight year old body and hugs her tightly. He knows exactly how much pressure to put on her weak body. He has never hurt her, and knows how to make it seem like he's hugging her tight, but not using a lot of strength.

She giggles as he swings her around to his back. She squeals as he jumps as high as the tall ceiling will let him. "Run fast! To the waffles!" Nessie shouts excitedly.

We've found that she really only likes breakfast foods for some odd reason. Her favorite was her dad's omelets, but with him gone she settled for mine, Emmet's, or Esme's.

Emmet set her down on the chair and pushed her up to the table. She started wiggling slightly, chanting, "Waffles, waffles, waffles! And orange juice!" I giggled at my dau-niece. She wasn't my daughter, her parents were still alive.

My smile lessens at the thought, but it grows again as she says, "Come sit with me Mommy!" I go and sit with her on the chair to her right. Esme sets two pancakes on her plate and a large cup of orange juice.

As she eats her breakfast and chats with Emmet happily, I settle into my small, but perfect piece of forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (Same day)

(Renesmee's Pov.)

After breakfast, my new Mommy looks at me and seems to have an idea. "Why don't we go to the zoo, Angel?"

"A zoo! I've never been to a zoo; I've only seen them on TV!" I say happily. I was going to the zoo for the first time. I grin as wide as I can and realize something. The smile on my face is not forced like it usually was. And I remember waking up this morning and feeling, content. I haven't been waiting for Bella and Edward to come tuck me in, and crying when they don't, now my new Mommy can do it!

And, something that sort of bothered me, I called the parents that left me 'Bella and Edward.' I couldn't bring myself to call them Mom or Dad. They weren't my parents anymore; a true parent would never abandon their child. And I called Rose and Emmet Mommy and Daddy now. They were my real parents. Even before Bella left, Rose was always there with me. When Bella wanted Edward to her, she would just get up and leave me. I guess she cared more about Edward than me now. It doesn't matter anymore, I already have parents.

"Mommy! Come on! I wanna go!" I shout to her, even though she could've heard me if I had whispered. She flashes to my side in a new outfit and says, "Don't you want to change first? If you're my daughter now, you have to dress more fashionably. We can't have you looking all slobby."

We go to my room and Mommy rustles through my closet. She pulls out a light pink summer dress that goes just below my knees. Above the waist band is white and below the waist band is the light pink. She puts a light pink bow with white dots on it in my hair.

"See? Now you look good." She says happily to me.

I wrinkle my nose at her and ask, "How can I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ever _not_ be fashionable? I may be Bella Cul…." I trail off, not sure if I want to finish that sentence. Was I Bella Cullen's daughter? It didn't feel like it. But maybe there's no changing that. Maybe I am stuck with a mother who doesn't want me.

But then again, maybe she did want me. When she was pregnant with me, her, Rose, and Jacob were the only ones who wanted me. She wouldn't have endured that pain if she didn't love me, right? Or maybe she loved the thought of a child, but wasn't happy with me. So, she went and got Eddie and decided that that was good enough.

She didn't really want to leave though. Edward, the monster, had made her. He's the one who didn't want me. He was the one who forced her to go. She didn't want to; he did his weird, mind control thing. He had so much power over her it was sick. He was such a bast-

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't you dare finish that sentence!" Two voices ring out with others mixed in. I look at everyone in confusion and shock, whilst they all look at each other, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"I wasn't projecting guys, how did you all hear that?" I ask slowly.

Rose-I mean mommy-shoots me a confused glance. I look to my grandpa, hoping he has an answer. Jacob walks into the house at that moment, Leah and Seth close at his heels.

He stops short, noticing for the first time that my family is all frozen in place. His eyes get wide in fear and he searches the room, looking for me.

"What, did someone die?" Seth jokes. When no one answers he gets a scared look on his face. " _Did_ someone die?"

Grandpa is the first to snap out of the trance. "No one died, Seth. We just aren't sure what just happened. Renesmee was thinking something, becoming rather angry, and we all heard it. She wasn't touching anyone, and my guess is that her ability has grown."

I grin at this and try projecting to Jacob from a distance. _Is that cool or what?_

His face doesn't waver and I frown at him in confusion. "Jake?" I say while walking over to him. He looks down and smiles.

"Yes, Ness?"

"Did you hear what I was projecting?" I ask him.

He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. "I didn't hear anything I wasn't supposed to. Why?"

"I was trying to project to you without touching you. I guess it didn't work." Grandpa Carlisle comes over and kneels in front of me.

"It's okay Nessie; you just don't know how to do it yet. We'll keep working on it, okay?" I nod. "Now, go get in the car to go to the zoo." He pats my head and stands up. I run out and leap into Mommy's red convertible.

 _(A/N Please review!)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Renesmee's Pov.)

Mommy and Daddy come out to the car shortly after I do. Jacob and Leah climb in back with me and Alice and Jasper take Alice's Porsche. Grandpa and Grandma decided to stay behind and call some friends to ask about my power growing.

On the way to the zoo, Jacob, Leah, and I stick our heads around the sides, trying to catch air in our hair.

We drive for about an hour before we come to a large zoo. There aren't a lot of people here seeing as it's the middle of the day. Children were at school and adults were at work. Momma helped me out of the car and we all go up to the front gate. Daddy, Jacob, Jasper, and Seth all walk in front of us. Momma holds my hand and Leah and Alice are giggling and talking in muted voices.

The guy standing at the front gate tightens his grip on the back of the chair he's standing behind. I giggle. All the big, bulky guys up front must look intimidating. They were shielding us girls from his line of sight, and the zoo guy must think they're going to cause trouble.

I never saw my uncles-I mean uncle and Dad-, or Seth and Jacob as scary. Jakey and Seth were just big, loveable puppies! Daddy was a big cuddly teddy bear and Uncle Jazz was…. Well, he was nice. I didn't really have something to compare him to. He was odd and distant at some times, but he was never scary. I have a close bond with him, too.

Matthew-I had decided to give the man standing at the gates a name-really thought they were scary. He leaned into his shoulder as we got to the gate and told the person in the walkie-talkie to be ready to send security, unknowing that we could all hear him.

Daddy broke into a grin and stepped aside, letting Matthew see me bouncing up and down, excited to be at the zoo. Mommy scooped me up in her arms and uncle Jasper turned and wrapped his arms around Alice.

Jake and Seth went to Leah's side, with Jacob in between me and Leah. Matthew relaxed his stance and came closer to the gate with a polite smile. He unlocked the gates and led us to the ticket booth.

"Is your name Matthew?" I ask him. He gives me an odd look and shakes his head. "My name's Thomas." I glare at my shoes, upset that I was wrong.

"You should change your name to Matthew; you don't look like a Thomas." I pout. He looks up at Mommy and Daddy, not sure what to say.

"Forgive my daughter, sir. She doesn't have a filter." I glare at Momma. Thomas's eyes widen as he hears her call me her daughter. I grin in satisfaction and hold out my hand.

I'd like my ticket please." I say, my voice ringing of authority. He stumbles over his feet trying to get back to the booth. He re-emerges with a handful of tickets and hands them to me. I skip away with Mommy in tow.

I hear a loud trumpeting sound and scream in fear. Jacob picks me up and I bury my head into his shoulder. "That scare you Ness?" I nod. "It's okay, it was an elephant." He reassures me.

I lift my head and he sets me down. A smile takes over my face and I run to where I heard the noise. We look at the elephants for a while until I'm ready to move on. Up next is lions and I start to jump around in excitement.

As we come closer and closer to the lion habitat with the bears right next door, I breathe in and out, catching my breath from all the jumping around.

A heavenly scent enters my nose and I find myself salivating. I take a step closer to the smell, my eyes shut and my nose guiding me.

A cold hand halting my movement brings me to my senses and I realize that it was the smell of the mountain lions that made me so thirsty. I had only ever hunted deer before and I hadn't even smelled a lion before.

Uncle Jasper's eyes bore into mine with concern having felt my thirst. "I'm fine, I have it under control." I reassure him.

I hear a laugh from behind me and I turn to find Momma and Daddy smiling at each other. "You sure do take after me, Ness. Bears are my favorite too. Like father like daughter!" He crows.

I smile lightly, not wanting to ruin his mood by correcting him. The bears hadn't tempted me; they didn't smell all that appetizing. I really did take after my father. My birth father that is.

Edward's favorite 'drink' was mountain lion. I wanted the lions, not the bears. So I was like Edward, no matter how much I wanted to take after Emmet.

Uncle Jasper rubbed my back comfortingly. He had felt my sadness and the aching to be more like Emmet.

We continued the rest of our trip, still having fun. I had to put on a fake smile so no one would think I was sad. But when we got home, the first thing I did was cry silent tears.


	26. Chapter 26

_(A/N So I totally lost track of what time it is in the story. I'm just going to say that it's been about a month since Bella and Edward left, and there's a week until Renesmee's first birthday. If any of this is wrong, please review and correct it. And, just a reminder, Renesmee does know a little bit about imprinting. She knows that it means she and Jake are "bonded," but she hasn't made the connection to Sam and Emily and the whole, love thing. Oh, and a really long chapter.)_

Chapter 26

(Renesmee's Pov.)

It was a day after the zoo and I was sort of sad and sort of excited. I was excited that my birthday was in a week, and I was sad for so many other reasons.

Deep inside I guess I always knew that I was Edwards Cullen's daughter. I never minded it until he was gone. In fact, I cherished it. I loved the fact that I was so much like my father. In my mind he was always selfless, kind, and smart. He was perfect in every way. But that was the mind of a blinded five year old. My vision was clouded because he was my father. I thought that there was nothing he could do wrong, because that's what I was meant to think. When you love someone, you look around the bad and only focus on the good. Yes, sometimes that's a good trait to have, but other times, like in my case, it weakened you. There were just so many bad things about him that there was no room for good.

He left me, that's not what a father does. And he's not my father. He is dirt to me. Emmet Cullen is my true father. That's final.

(One week later. Morning of Renesmee's Birthday.)

My eyes flutter open and instead of groaning about waking up, I sit up excitedly, staring into the dark room of the cottage. I stayed here for some reason last night.

Today is my first birthday!

I fly over to my vanity and grab my hairbrush. I run to the bathroom and hop in the shower. I quickly do my morning routine, singing as I do. I am determined to make today the best day of my life.

I look in the mirror at my nine year old body. My growing was still accelerated really fast in the past week, yet it was slowing rapidly. I now looked ten.

I giggle and start brushing my hair more. A knock sounds at the door and I open it to find Leah, Mom, and Aunt Alice standing there with bags. I squeal and step aside so they can enter the large bathroom.

Alice pulls out a beautiful outfit. A bright hot pink skirt that goes four inches above my knees, the skirt's tips and waist band are a bright spring green. The shirt is the same green that's on the skirt with hot pink writing on it. The writing reads, "Renesmee" in fancy writing. Alice then hands me a shawl/jacket thing that is hot pink with green hints on it.

I stare at it in awe and quickly put it on, not caring who's in the bathroom with me. I twirl around for a minute, fully taking in the beauty. I smile and sit in the chair.

Alice and Mom take care of my hair while Leah starts on my makeup. She only does very faint colors so it looks all natural.

Alice puts me curly hair in a half up half down style and it looks perfect. She place a crown of some sort in my hair and I look in the mirror at myself. Mommy comes over and kneels beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Every princess needs a crown don't you think?" She whispers in my ear. I nod and lean my head back on her shoulder.

She stands up, spinning me in her arms so I can cuddle her. My eyelids flutter when she starts rocking me and singing. I lift my head a little and ask, "What time is it?"

Aunt Alice answers. "It's only five in the morning, Ness. Go back to sleep, your makeup and hair won't get messed up if Rose holds you."

I grin and snuggle my head back into Mommy's shoulder.

When I wake up, there is finally light streaming through the windows. For a moment I didn't know where I was until Mommy shifts underneath me.

I lift my head and let out a huge yawn. She smiles back at me and sets me on the ground. My back is a little stiff from sleeping in her arms, but it was nice. I always loved it when Rose would rock me to sleep when I was little.

I look over at the clock and jump. It was eleven in the morning! I look at Aunt Alice with a panicked look and start to run out of the house. She runs after me, grabbing my arm.

"I'm gonna be late!" I shriek. Why is she stopping me? I was told the party was going to start at ten! I was already an hour late.

Alice says in a slow voice, "Your party has been canceled Ness. No one is coming." I stare at my pixie like aunt in amusement.

"Funny. You guys wouldn't do that."

"Man! I thought it would work if Alice told you instead of me!" Emmet whines, coming through the trees. I smile at him and grabbed his hand. I had started calling them Dad and Mom mixed in with Rose and Emmet. I would think of them as Rose and Emmet, but I would call them Mommy and Daddy to their faces.

Rose flashes to my other side and takes my free hand. We make our way to the big house chattering and laughing. As we break through the last of the trees my mouth falls open.

There's pink lights strewn all over the house with a humongous banner that reads, "Happy Birthday Renesmee!"

A huge pile of about twenty presents are resting on a table I the middle of the yard. I guess it's an outside party because there's so many people. I take in everyone who's her.

Both wolf packs, my grandparents, aunt and uncle, Zafrina and her family, Benjamin and Tia, all the wolfs' imprints, Grandpa Charlie, our other human friends that know about us, and, of course, Rose and Emmet.

Leah walks over and lifts me into a huge hug. "Happy birthday, Angel!" She exclaims. I grin and press my hand to her face. _This is why you came back?_

"Of course, I could never miss this. You're one year old!" She squeals. I grin happily and ask her to set me down. I run around, greeting everyone.

When I get to Zafrina she takes my hand and we automatically start projecting to each other. She takes me to a beautiful island with a water fall in the back ground. My happiness immediately vanishes. That island is so much like Isle Esme that it hurts.

I take my hand out of hers, breaking our connection. I look around me, searching for any of my vampire family, but I don't find anything. Tears come to my eyes as I start thinking of my parents. My real parents, who should have been her today. They should be here, holding me and cuddling me. Telling me that they love me. But they aren't. They're off with my brother on an island that was our special place, not his. Eddie didn't belong there with them; _I_ did. They were _my_ family. I stomp away from the crowd with nobody noticing I was gone.

I walk into the house and start to make my way towards my room, which used to be my father's. As I go, I hear voices from Grandpa Carlisle's office. I go from angry to curious in a second. I quiet my movements and make my way closer and closer to the office until I can hear them clearly.

"… For Nessie." Rose is saying. I peak around the corner so that I can see. There's a medium and small present with an envelope on top.

"So Bella and Edward sent it?" My breathing stops.

"Yeah, it came this morning."

"I don't think it's a good idea to give it to her." Carlisle says lightly.

"I agree." Everyone else chimes in. Momma's voice stands out from the rest.

"I will not give her anything from _them_. They are not her parents, I am. I am going to get rid of this present and no one breathes a word of this to her. I know it hurts her thinking they forgot her birthday, but it's for the best."

No. They were going to take my present that my parents gave me? I would _not_ let them. That was mine and they had no right to make decisions concerning me.

"Stop!" I scream, bursting through the semi open door. I had screamed so loud that everyone in the yard stopped talking and gathered in the house.

My vampire family was looking at me in shock. I search the room for my present and find it in Rose's arms. I snarl at her and hold out my hands, taking to a menacing crouch. She backs away and says, "Ness, you don't understand it's for th-"

"NOW!" I scream as loud as I can. She hands me the present and I snatch it roughly. "You have no right! No right to take what belongs to me. If you think it's for the best to do something that hurts me, then that makes you a hypocrite. My _real_ parents said it was for the best when they left and you hated that! What makes this any different, huh? You say you just want me to be happy; then stop making decisions for me! I may be one, and I may look ten, but I am capable of choosing my own fate! _I_ am going to make decisions for me. Stay out of my life!" I scream so hard and loud that my throat starts to hurt.

I fly out of the room with my presents in hand, elbowing past the people crowded around the office. "Go home, party's over," I order through clenched teeth. I walk out the front door and run to the cottage, the only place I feel safe. I feel people after me, but the bodies seem warm, so I know that it's Seth, Leah, and Jakey. I let them follow me; only because I know they won't scold me.

When I get to the cottage, I burst through the door and go to my parent's room. When I get there, I shut the door and sit cross legged on the bed.

I set the present in front of me and start unwrapping it. As I do, sobs wrack my body and tears pour down my face. My hands shake but I continue anyway. I get the wrapping paper and stare at the object in front of me. Its two huge photo albums. One filled with mostly with me and the other filled with Eddie and them at the island. I push them aside to look at them later and grab my other box from them.

I unwrap it and my heart stops. It's my locket; the one Momma gave me when they thought we were all going to die. I open it and stare at the new picture inside. It's a photo of Eddie, me, and them. It's the only family picture we have. I press it to my heart and sob louder. My family. They are my family and I can't ever replace them.

(Jacob's Pov.)

The whole thing that happened with Rosalie and Nessie shocked me. I had never seen Ness get that violent. Even when she ranted about her parents leaving, she never got this angry. All the emotions she'd been having couldn't be healthy, not for a girl her age.

She runs past everyone, and I run after her with Seth and Leah by my side. We get to the cottage shortly after she does. I motion for the others not to go in yet, I wanted to give her a little time.

When I hear her sobs become almost screams I know I have to comfort her. I run in the house and tell the others stay at the door. I walk into the room Ness is in. Her small body is curled in on itself and she has something pressed against her chest.

I go over and climb onto the bed, wrapping my arms around her. She turns and curls into my chest. I just lie there, with her in my arms, for hours. We sit there until the sun sets in the background, and the moon rises in the sky. We sit until her sobs turn to whimpers and her whimpers turn to sighs. We sit there until we fall asleep. And I will sit here until all the pain is gone, if she wants me to.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Renesmee's Pov.)

The last thing I remember is watching the moon come up while Jacob was holding me. My eyes crack open and I struggle to get my arms from the cage that is his arms.

I get them out and rub the sleep from my eyes. I squirm out of his grasp and make my way down stairs. Almost all my anger has faded from yesterday.

I walk into the kitchen, intending to make dinner. As I get to the living room, I see Seth asleep with his head on Leah's lap. Leah is barely awake and I smile at the sight. I continue into the kitchen.

I reach into the fridge and grab a dozen eggs. Grandma must have kept the kitchen stocked even though no one really lived here anymore. As I bend down to grab a pot, something thumps against my chest.

I glance down to see my locket around my neck. Jake must have put it on last night. I smile at how kind his heart is and continue making breakfast. Since Bella and Grandma loved cooking so much, they had taught me and now, not to sound conceited, I could probably win Master Chef.

I get the eggs started and put the bacon in a pan. I make two things of bacon because I know that being wolves, they'll eat an entire pig. I also start on pancakes. After I get the batter ready, I drag a chair to the counter and try to mix. I needed a really big bowl to mix it in, and it seems to be too big. I shrug and climb onto the counter and stir.

I hear a laugh behind me and I turn my head to see Jacob crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "What?" I ask defensively. He shakes his head and answers, "When you mix your entire body moves."

I stick my tongue out at him and giggle slightly. "I'm just that awesome." For a moment, I feel completely happy. I feel… whole. Like anything could happen, but it would be okay because I had him. I had my Jacob and that was all that mattered. I felt human when I was with him and I loved feeling human. Sometimes I really despised my vampire side. Like now.

I cocked my head to the side as an idea starts to form. I grin at him and he smiles back in confusion. "Why are you smiling like that?" He asks.

"Take me to Billy's house for a while, Jake. Let me live in La Push with you."

He looks at me with incredulous eyes. "You can't be serious Ness! Your family would murder me!" He exclaims. I frown at him. Why isn't he taking me seriously?

"I'm not joking, Jacob. I think that you saw from yesterday that I hate them anyway. Besides, they know that I'm making my own choices now. Unless," I pause with a frown, "You don't want me to come live with you. If you don't I totally get it though, so don't feel like you have to." I start rambling. He starts shaking his head in the middle of my sentence. "Of course I want you to come live with me Ness! It would be so amazing! But your parents left you in Rose and Emmet's care. I don't want to upset them." He stops then. "What if you only come to my house as a vacation? Or maybe stay with your Grandpa Charlie?"

I nod real slow. "That sounds great!" I exclaim. "Now, I can stay with Leah until she leaves again!"

"Well, go pack your bags miss thing." Seth says. Jacob shoots him a warning look and replies, "She should at least tell someone in her family. Her parents…"

"My parents are on Isle Esme." I growl.

"Make up your mind Nessie! Yesterday you were so adamant that they were your parents! Just decide already!" Jacob snaps. I stare at him, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, Ness; you know I didn't mean it like that." I shake my head and walk out of the room. I thought that he was supposed to be on my side. I guess not. "Don't follow me!" I call through my tears.

I walk for an hour before I find myself near a small, abandoned store on the outskirts of town. A strange scent is in the air and I start to get defensive. I crouch into a hunting stance and spin in a circle. The scent is vampire, but also human.

My eyes widen as a figure breaks through the tree line. A hybrid, like me.

 _(A/N Don't hate Jacob just yet. I'm going to be adding a plot twist here, so please don't hate me. And, as always, please review!)_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Renesmee)

The girl that is like me stalks forward until she is ten feet from me. "That's close enough." I snarl. She seemed to be fully grown so she was much stronger than me.

"Hello Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My name is Natalia and Nahuel is my half brother. I mean you no harm and I am simply here to talk to you. If you'd like, I can just stay over here whilst we speak."

Her voice was deeper than mine, but it still had that bell tone to it. I nod at her offer and relax my defensive position a hint. She settles herself onto the ground and motions for me to do the same.

"I am twelve years old, and I stopped aging five years ago. The Volturi killed my father, Joham, shortly after my brother returned from helping your family. My brother is the only sibling of mine that I ever really connected with. I hated my father for what he did to my mother. I hated the thought of killing people. Nahuel told me that my mother was very compassionate to others and would never harm a fly. He told me of your animal diet and I only recently started it. The blood still tempts me sometimes, but I am in control, I promise I will not harm anyone. After my father was killed and the Volturi left me alive, I wandered for months. I finally ran into a vampire with golden eyes who had a half-breed mate. They both fed on animals and despised the thought of killing. They took me in and became a father to all of my siblings. I have six sisters and four brothers. We all are on the animal diet now. I sort of just wanted to come find you so I knew if all of our kind killed our mothers. I know you didn't, but I wanted to know if you knew how not to hurt your mother."

I sit for a moment soaking in her huge speech. I open my mouth, only to close it immediately after, not knowing where to start.

She shoots me an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry. I tend to talk a lot." A giggle bursts from my lips and we laugh together. I moved a little closer until only five foot of grass separated us.

"I remember being in my mom's womb, but the memories are fuzzy. I remember trying not to stretch so I wouldn't hurt her. Sometimes I just couldn't help it and I hurt her, but I think even normal babies hurt their moms. And it helped at birth because I'm guessing that Joham didn't care about your mom's health. My mom had people who cared about her surrounding her." I say in answer to her question. She nods slowly, deep in thought. We talk about things for about an hour. Just things that she's experienced in life. I tell her about my parents leaving and my conflicted emotions about that.

"Nahuel told me about how your father and family wanted to kill you. I'm glad they didn't." She says with a shy smile. I cringe slightly, but smile back.

"I have a question about that. How can you be so close with that Indian man, Jacob? He wanted to kill you too, right?" She says. I look at her in confusion.

"You must have the wrong information. My Jacob would never want to hurt me." I argue.

She shakes her head sadly and says, "But he did, Renesmee. Nahuel was on the phone with me when your parents and him were discussing that they weren't going to tell you that Edward and Jacob wanted to kill you. I have it on saved phone calls if you want proof." She takes it out and shows me.

I shake my head feverously. "No, he wouldn't. Everyone else hated me! Why him? He was my everything; the only person I was sure I could trust. WHY!" I shout.

Even Jacob didn't want me. Everyone I loved had betrayed me in unforgivable ways. And they had a good reason. I was a monster. Monsters don't deserve love. They aren't capable of being loved. That's why Daddy and Mommy left. No one would ever love me. Except my own kind. They would understand me; they would love me.

I look at Natalia with tears in my eyes and my voice shaking. "Can I come live with you? I don't care where it is, only that it's far away."

She nods in sympathy and walks over to me. She pulls me up and wraps me in a hug. She isn't very tall; a bit under average. She was my kind; she would at least accept me.

 _(A/N so that went fast. And, I haven't been getting reviews, so if you want the next chapter then I need at least two reviews. Please, please review! I will be starting another fan fiction on twilight soon. It will not be part of this series, or have anything to do with it. And, I am not a Bella Edward hater. They are my favourite couple besides Alice and Jasper.)_


	29. Chapter 29

_(A/N Sorry it's been so long!)_

Chapter 29

(Renesmee)

When we get to the big house, all of the guests had left. All of the Cullens were standing outside in a group. Jacob and Leah were standing with them. I walk past them all and go into the house.

On our way here, I had told Natalia to stay back while I pack my bag. I grab a back-pack and throw clothes in it. We were going to be living in South America, so I gathered appropriate clothes.

I leave a note for everyone in my family. The one to Aunt Rose was kind of hard to write.

 _Rosalie_

 _I know I said that you were my mom, and it was awesome pretending my mother hadn't left me, because you were there. But I could only escape reality for a little while. The truth is, you're not my mom. Bella is my mother. I forgive you for trying to get rid of the present. You wanted me to yourself, and you didn't want me to get hurt. That's okay. I know it's not accurate, but you're only human. I know, ha ha, very funny. But you get the message. Thank you, for being a good aunt and a great mother. I just can't be accepted here. You guys are vampires; I'm not. I have no one to understand me. This is not your fault; it's mine. Everyone was right to want me dead. I'm, the reason your life fell apart. So goodbye, don't look for me. I'll be okay. And, now that I'm gone, so will you._

I write letters to everyone, mostly saying the same thing. I'm sorry for ruining your lives; it wasn't your fault, and all that. I even write ones to Bella, Edward, and my little brother.

 _Bella_

 _I love you. For a long time after you left, I convinced myself that I hated you. I thought you were selfish for leaving me, but I understand. It's not selfish to want to escape the worst thing that ever happened to you; me. I know I destroyed your life, and I'm sorry. I even tried pretending that Rose was my mother for a month. But no matter what I did, I couldn't deny the fact that you will always be a part of me. Goodbye, Isabella Marie Cullen. Thank you for giving me the best childhood, even though I ruined your life. I love you, more than my own life, even if you don't love me._

 _Edward_

 _It's okay, you know. That you wanted to kill me. I was hurting the one thing you loved more than everything, and you wanted to protect her. I understand. This letter isn't long, it's just saying goodbye. I hated you. I really, truly hated you. But I am the only one that should be hated. I am a monster; I don't know how to be loved. All I do is destroy things. I'm sorry, daddy. I know you don't want to be my father, so from now on, I'll think of you as Edward. But goodbye. I honestly hope you never see me again, for your own good._

 _Eddie_

 _I love you, little brother. I'm sorry. I felt your voice at the back of my head, and I want you to stop. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I'm with people who get me now, so I'm happy. I don't know if you understand. I don't know how smart you are, because I don't know you. But I don't want you to remember the last time I saw you. I want you to remember the short time we had together. I want you to remember that I love you more than anything in the world. Bye, Buddy._

 _Jacob_

 _I…. I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry for being born. I wish you hadn't imprinted on me, so I would be dead and everyone would still be happy. You mean more than my life to me. I love you, best friend. With all I am. There's so much more that I want to say to you, but I have to go. Goodbye._

I put all the letters on my bed where I know they'll find them. I grab my back-pack and sneak out the back, running as fast as I can. It'll be at least an hour before they realize that I'm gone. We're going to an airport, so they'll lose my scent. Natalia meets up with me halfway to the air port. She doesn't mention the tears racing down my face; she just grabs my hand and runs. I swallow the sobs in my throat as we board the airplane. I strain my mind as hard as I can and project to my entire family. _Goodbye, I love you. Don't look for me. I'm so sorry._

I turn and face the seat in front of me, ready for my new life.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Renesmee)

After a couple hours of traveling, we arrive at an airport somewhere in South America. At this point, I don't even care where I'm going. The sadness and hatred for myself completely take over my emotions.

Natalia grips my hand in hers and pulls me along behind her, eager to reach her family. We get out to the parking lot and she squeals as she sees a person standing with a nice car. I guess all vampires were rich.

She drops my hand when we reach him and launches herself at the man. "Papa!" She sighs. So that was her father. He pushes her behind him and snarls at me. His eyes so angry and defensive as he stalks towards me.

(Natalia)

"Papa!" I whisper as I grip him in my arms. Instead of hugging me back, he pushes me behind him and snarls at Renesmee. Before I can react he walks forward, probably to harm her.

The poor girl just stands there with the lifeless eyes she's had since I told her about Jacob. She shows no emotion as the dangerous man that is my father prepares to kill her.

I grip my father's arm and tell him to stop. "No Papa! She is a friend; a half-breed like me and Mama. She is a Cullen." I tell him in Spanish; our native tongue.

His mouth drops open and he steps back. "Why is she here, Natalia? The Cullens will be very angry you kidnapped her!" He snaps, again in Spanish. We could all speak English perfectly; we just tended to use Spanish more.

I tell him what happened while I was in Washington. They all thought I was on a hunting trip alone. Renesmee takes a seat on the ground while I try to shorten the story.

His golden eyes soften with pity. He turns to Nessie and lifts her into his arms. She hugs him back and I snort a little. She really didn't understand strangers. She went with me after only an hour of meeting me. She hugged my father who has never spoken a word to her.

"My name is Mikkel. I am Natalia's father, and yes, you may come live with us." He says to her in English. I let out a cheer at this. She could be my new sister!

"You don't have to speak English with me. I was taught to speak fluent Spanish when I was three months old." She says in perfect Spanish. She lets out a small smile at Papa's amazed face. "All righty then!" He booms. "Let's go home!"

(Renesmee)

After an hour drive from the airport, we reach a large house settled deep in the woods. It's in the trees and looks like something from a fairytale. It had at least twenty rooms and stretched out for maybe ten huge trees. Some rooms had roofs and others didn't.

On the way here, Mikkel had told me everyone's life story, and I had told him mine. He had called ahead to the others to warn them of my arrival. He told them to treat me like a sister or daughter. I guess I had a new set of parents then.

The large cluster of people smiles warmly as I exit the car. I match the names I know to their faces. First, the oldest girl is Victoria. Her long, really curly, brown hair falls just above her butt. She has a pretty face and dark eyes. Next is Elizabeth who was straight brown hair and a shy face. She reminds me of a fawn; timid and frightened easily.

Then, Sophia comes over to me and gives me a large hug. Her perfectly styled brown (It must be a trait they all got from their father. They all had brown hair.) Hair and glossy lips make me think she's the one who cares the most about beauty. Natalia told me that she is loud and not afraid to share her opinion. After her are the twins; Olivia and Hailey. They look really similar to each other. They both have the brown hair that seems to run in the family. Their hair is wavy and thick.

Next in age would be Natalia, but I'd already met her. The youngest girl is Nadine. She looks only a few physical years older than me. She has a braid in part of her brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She just offers a simple smile towards me, and I return it.

Then, the boys take turns greeting me while the girls say hello to their sister. First is Nahuel, who I've already met. He is the oldest out of all the kids. I wave hello to him and he waves back. He looks very different from the last time I saw him. His hair is very short and his clothes are modern. The next boy to meet me is Nathaniel, who is Sophia's twin. They are almost identical, except that they're opposite genders. Unlike his sister, he seems carefree and hugs me close to his body, like he already knows me.

Then James and Cody greet me together. James has the darkest hair and blue eyes like Nadine. Cody is only about four but he looks so serious and intelligent. His hair is very short and he looks very mischievous.

Next, the woman who must be Mikkel's mate, Sheila, gives me a hug. Her brilliant red hair flies as she whispers in Spanish, "Welcome to the family, darling."

 _(A/N Okay my dear readers, let's just assume that every time they talk, unless it says 'in English', that they are speaking in Spanish.)_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Renesmee)

I sit in the room I was assigned to for a while. I curl up on the bed and close my eyes, drifting in and out of sleep. The sadness overtakes me, but I refuse to cry.

When I exit the room, Mikkel stands there, prepared to knock.

"Are you okay, Renesmee? You've been in there for almost two days; we were worried."

Two days? It felt more like two hours. "Guess I lost track of time. Sorry, Mikkel. It won't happen again." I apologize. He pulls my nine year old frame into a hug and whispers lovingly, "Don't apologize, dearest Nessie. You have done nothing wrong. You have just left your family and come to a new place, you need time to adjust. My children know not to pressure you to join us."

I smile at how sincere he sounded. "I'm okay, I promise. Ever since my parents left, I've had this block in my mind that allows me to keep the pain aside. I still hurt, but I'm okay." I insist.

"Well, in that case, let's go down for breakfast, shall we?" He holds out his hand for me to take. We walk down a flight of stairs. Everyone is crowded around a large table. They talk and laugh and eat and drink. If I didn't know better, I would have said that they were a normal family.

Natalia waves her hand for me to come over there. I hesitate, and Cody walks over as graceful as a four year old half-breed can. He touches the back of my hand and I feel what he is feeling. Curiosity, content, and something that almost seems like fear.

I decide to try to projecting through holding his hand. I had never been able to; only by putting my hand on someone's face. _I won't hurt you, Cody._

He grins at me and grips my hand tighter. He turns to everyone and scrunches his eyes shut. My voice echoes through my head and I can tell that everyone else hears it too. _I won't hurt you_.

I yank my hand out of his. He had somehow planted thoughts in my mind and it terrified me. His brown eyes get tears in them as he pouts up at me. He starts to glare at me, and his pale face turns red. I back away and Olivia flashes to my side, gripping my shoulders tightly. She turns so her back is to Cody and I am gripped to her chest.

As she does this I vaguely realize that I've grown taller. Maybe about a ten year old. These thoughts quickly leave my mind as Cody screams and everyone runs out of the room as fast as they can.

Olivia turns but keeps hold of my hand. "Cody, honey, you just frightened her. She doesn't know that we have powers. It's okay baby boy." She says in a soothing tone. With the hand that isn't holding me; she rubs small circles on his back as she pulls him into a hug.

She motions with her eyes for me to leave the room. I run out and find the rest of the family in the living room. I walk towards them and see objects hovering in the air. I halt my movement and when James breaks eye contact with the objects, they fall to the ground. He looks at me with a guilty look as everyone claps.

All of a sudden, I'm looking at the ceiling instead of the people and my vision goes black.

(Natalia)

My brother had just gotten five objects in the air at once with his power. He looked up at something to the right of us as we all clapped. James's eyes widened and he shot off the couch.

We turned and saw his hand under Renesmee's head before it hit the ground. He scooped her up and ran her over to the couch.

We all crowded around her. Her eyes were shifting wildly back and forth under her eyelids. Mama sits on the couch at her feet and strokes her leg. "Go now, children. She's had a lot to deal with in the past couple of days. Such a hard life for someone so young." She coos.

We all file out of the room except me. I felt a connection to Renesmee, one I hadn't felt with any of my other siblings, as I had told my older brother.

"Go Natalia. It will all be okay." She orders. I simply nod and walk to the kitchen. Olivia is holding Cody's sleeping form.

"Is he okay?" I ask. She nods and whispers back, "How's Renesmee? I heard her faint, and she's probably extremely freaked out."

"She's okay. Mama is sitting with her on the couch; she's still out."

"Ah. So, are we going to tell her about all of our powers when she wakes up?"

"Probably, yeah. I mean, she's just so young, ya know? From what I heard, she didn't have much of a childhood. The Volturi came, she moved away from her family, her mom got pregnant and almost died, her little brother tried to kill her, her parents abandoned her…. The list goes on and on! When will this little girl get a break?" I spit in anger. No child should ever go through this.

"It's not like she's the only one with a hard childhood." Nadine hisses. I hadn't realized she came into the room.

"Oh come one, Sis. You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes, you did! You said that you felt a connection to her, one that you didn't feel with us. I heard you telling that to Logan. We all had a hard life; she shouldn't get anything for her 'troubles.' Seems like rich girl drama anyway!" She snaps. My anger flares and even though I know it's wrong, I growl.

"You're just jealous that I like her more. And if you haven't noticed, Nadine, we're all rich girls. Just get over yourself. Not everything is about you." I shout and storm off. Sometimes, I just didn't understand people!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 (The day Renesmee left to go with Natalia)

(Rosalie)

I left her in her room to cool down for a little bit. I felt so horrible about considering to get rid of the gifts. It was wrong, this I understood.

The anger she had in her eyes was like nothing I'd ever seen before. She'd had so many emotions bottled up inside that they just poured out. And what Jacob said to her was wrong, too.

After about half an hour, I said to my family, "Anyone want to go apologize to Ness?" They all shook their heads except Jacob.

"I'd like to go alone, is that okay Rose?"

"Of course." I reply. He smiles and runs up the stairs. Five minutes later, he ran back down, his eyes frantic and wild.

"She's gone! She left notes!" He yells. Everyone rushes to her room only to find it empty and the scent not fresh. My eyes zero in on the white paper on her bed. I snatch the one up that says Rosalie.

I read it with venom pouring down my face. We had recently discovered that vampires cry venom tears if they're sad enough.

They all read theirs and mutter complaints.

"She thinks she's a monster?"

"She never hurt us!"

"What is she thinking!?"

"Where did she go?"

I ignore everything and sit down, confused. Why would she run? Jacob lets out a mangled moan and leaps out the window. I look out to see him in his wolf form, running to the forest.

Of course! We would go find her and bring her home!

Just as Jacob reaches the forest edge and I jump out of the window, however; a voice whispers in my head. " _Goodbye, I love you. Don't look for me. I'm so sorry."_

I let out a low wail and collapse on the ground outside. Across the yard, Jacob does the same and we both cry for the one who is gone, the one who believes she has broken this family, the one who thinks she is a monster. The one who is wrong.

(Jasper)

The emotions coming off of everyone were too much to bear. My emotions were bad enough, but this was utter agony. I take off, out of the room. Alice follows behind me and soon everyone is trailing me, except Rose and Jacob.

I breathe in deeply and follow the scent of my niece, the one who means so, so much to mean to this family.

I find the trail and start to follow it. A little while away, another scent mingles with Renesmee's. It smells like a half-breed, but a different scent than Nessie.

We make our way to the airport following these scents. I lose their scent after that, mixed in with all the others. It's so faint, it's impossible to follow.

I sit on an empty bench and wallow in misery. I would find her, I would bring her home.

 _(A/N Short chapter this time, sorry guys. Just wanted to give you an insight at what was happening at home.)_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Renesmee)

I can tell I have been out a while when my eyelids start to force themselves open. My throat burns with the absence of blood. I sit up a little too fast and my head spins.

I look around in confusion. Sheila sits at my feet reading a book. Natalia is over in the corner with a drawing book and Logan and James are looking at a computer screen. Sophia and Nathaniel have a phone and are listening to music through headphones.

Victoria, Elizabeth, and Nahuel are playing some kind of card game at the coffee table. Hailey and Olivia are playing with Cody and Mikkel and Nadine are nowhere to be found.

When I sit up, Sheila shifts off the couch and crouches in front of me and places her hand on my forehead. I feel warmth through my body and I begin to feel better.

"She's awake?" Mikkel's deep voice asks.

"Yes. She's okay now, aren't you _Neonata_?" Sheila asks me. I grin at the name she calls me. Neonata means baby girl in Italian. I nod my head.

"I'm okay. But, why were things just randomly floating?"

Mikkel nods his head and calls for everyone to come to us. "We all have gifts, Renesmee." He explains.

Again, like I have all the times he's said my name, I cringe. "What gifts?" I ask in curiosity.

"Well, this will take a while!" He booms with a laugh. "I guess I'll do it by age. Nahuel is the oldest and I believe that his gift is that he's venomous. No one else is, so it makes sense that that is his gift. Victoria is next and she makes you want to agree with her. It's only subtle, but she persuades you. Then we have Elizabeth. Her gift is, well it's confusing. She can touch an object and see its past. It doesn't work all the time and not on people, but it's pretty cool. Next are Nathaniel and Sophia and their gifts are very alike. We think it's because they're twins. Sophia makes people attracted to her in, ah, a sexual way. She makes them fall in love with her. Nathaniel makes people happy to be around him, or he can make people hate each other though he finds it very hard to use." He pauses to let it soak in. I nod for him to continue.

"Logan's power is difficult to understand. He is sort of a power booster. Like, if he is touching Victoria and uses his power, instead of slightly agreeing with her, you'll want to do whatever she wants."

I interrupt then, saying, "I can usually only use my power through touch, so he could make me project my thoughts just by thinking to the person?"

Mikkel nods and continues. "Hailey and Olivia are twins, of course, and they also have similar powers. Hailey is a physical shield, though not very strong. She can only shield a few people at a time and it has to be by touch. Olivia is a mental shield and her limits are the same as Hailey's. And, to explain what you saw earlier, James can move objects with his mind. We were clapping before because he had gotten five objects up. He has to work very hard to lift a living being and he can only get them a few inches up."

As if to punctuate this, I feel myself being lifted in the air. I smile at James and he sets me down.

"Next is Natalia. Her power is more offensive. She actually has two powers. One of them is the ability to put a fog over someone's mind. It makes them disoriented and confused; they don't know where they are. Her second talent is-" He gets cut off when Natalia comes over and grabs my wrist. A tingle runs through my arm and I yank it away. She laughs and Mikkel continues.

"As I was saying. She sends electricity through touch. It can hurt but she never uses it for bad. Nadine is not fully grown, she is only physically thirteen." He gestures towards the angry girl in the corner. "When she sleeps, she sees the future. But she can only see the future for the next month or so, and only if it involves her. Then Cody, who is the youngest. He was born just before the Volturi killed Joham. He also has two powers, well, more like three. As he demonstrated with you, he can take someone's thoughts and project it to everyone else. He can only do this by touching the person whose thoughts he's taking, but he doesn't need to touch anyone else to project. His next power is to project his feelings to someone by touch. He can't do words but he shows you how he feels. His last, most dangerous power, is to hurt someone. If he gets angry, or upset, or scared, he explodes. He causes immense pain to anyone near him. He can't control it, and that's why Olivia has to calm him down. My wife Sheila can heal her own kind. It takes time and she can't heal vampires or humans, just half-breeds. My power is to be able to keep all these kids in line." He jokes. "No, I'm kidding. My senses, scent, hearing, eyesight, all that, is better. It's not as cool as all of yours though."

I nod slowly, letting it all sink in. After a few minutes, I go to talk but Mikkel holds a finger to his lips. His eyes grow wide and before I can blink, he is gone.

He comes back a second later and says frantically, "There was a vampire here, he was with the Volturi. He heard parts of what we were saying. He ran off. He must have a power to cover his scent because I lost him." He turns to his youngest daughter. "Nadine, sleep." She nods and takes off towards her room.

Everyone is bustling around, doing something and I am just standing there. I sit on the couch and take a moment to gather my thoughts. I hated how I acted when they said my name. It tied my to them, something I didn't want. I didn't want to be part of them anymore. I was no longer a Cullen, but everywhere I went it was like a smack in my face. I couldn't escape them. I would never be able to get away from them.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(Mikkel)

The days flew by fast. At first, Nadine wasn't coming up with anything that was alarming. Then, on the third night of waiting, a scream broke through the night. Everyone was asleep and I was sitting in bed while my wife snuggled to my side.

The scream jolted her out of sleep and we rushed to Nadine's room that she shared with Natalia. All of our children were already there, including Renesmee.

Nadine was sitting up in her bed with the covers still drawn to her waist. She had heavy tears pouring down her face and was shaking uncontrollably. It killed me to see my daughter in so much pain.

"Back away from her." I order in a firm voice. They obey and I kneel next to my frightened daughter's bed.

"What did you see, Neonata? What has frightened you so much?"

"Oh, Papa! It was s-so ho-horrible!" She stammers. I motion for my youngest son and he toddles over and grabs her hand. His eyes widen and he projects her visions to everyone.

 _Everyone stands in a clearing, waiting, watching. Mikkel's head jerks suddenly upwards and everyone tenses, prepared for a battle. The come in a beautiful formation, if a lion hunting its prey can be described as beautiful. But there are more people with them; people not dressed in the dark cloaks that symbol great power. The faces are blurry; unrecognizable. Faded words are spoken from both sides, then, by some hand movement, the vision blurs and war breaks out. People drop on all sides and the unmistakable screams of Renesmee ring through their ears and everyone drops; the vision fading._

My eyes refocus and I take in my family, some crying, some shaking their heads. Leaving them in their thoughts, I stalk out of the room, my wife following me.

"Why, Mikkel? Why must they come? We have done nothing wrong!" Sheila exclaims.

I look at her with a determined face. "I will not let them hurt my family. They are here because they have found out about our powers and want us dead. They believe we are too powerful to live. We are even more powerful than the Cullens!"

I did not know how we were going to get out of this one, but I would not let my family be destroyed, even if it meant I was putting my life on the line.

(Renesmee)  
this couldn't be happening. I couldn't go through that again. I thought the threat from the Volturi was over, but it's not. The figures that haunt my nightmares would come again, with no intent of stopping to listen.

I run, not caring where I go. I run as fast and hard as I can, until I crash into something and sag against the ground. The rough texture beneath my hand tells me it must be a tree. I curl into a ball and cry.

Unlike all the other times I've cried lately, these tears are tears of fear. Not sadness or anger. I am scared for this family I am part of now; this family with the dark fate ahead of them.

After a while-I don't know how long-I struggle to my shaky feet. Following my scent, I make my way back to the house. It seems that everyone is in the living room, having a meeting of some sort.

"… start training." Mikkel is saying. He nods to me when I walk into the room and sit on the floor in the doorway. Sheila gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Now, only Nahuel, Victoria, and I have come in contact with the Volturi. I do not think that they will stop to listen. They have come to terminate the coven that is so powerful." He continues.

"I don't see why they want to kill us. We don't even know how to use our powers." Logan muses.

"They don't know that though. We don't even know what to expect, guys. I don't know what to do."

"I do." I say in a strong voice. Their heads swivel in my direction. Nadine scoffs and I glare at her.

"I've had experience with the Volturi. I know how to prepare for their arrival." I insist. Nadine rolls her eyes and whispers, "Sure she does."  
"I have had enough of you!" I shout at her. Nadine's eyes widen at my outburst. "I _have_ had a run in with the Volturi. I touched Aro's face. So don't you dare try to say what I did and didn't do when you didn't even know I existed. I get that you're jealous of me being here, but I'm trying to save you and your family. If you want me to, I can just pretend I don't know what to do and let your entire family die, is that what you want?" I growl at her. She stares at me with no expression.

I turn my eyes to the other statues, about to apologize. All of the sudden, Nadine shifts and I feel a stinging on my face.

"Nadine! She is family! We do not hit family!" Mikkel shouts. I hiss and spin on her.

"I am sick of people like you! The people who only think of themselves. I'm done." I snap as I shove past her.

 _(A/N Sorry it's been taking so long to get things posted. I've had some things going on in my life that I need to focus on. I'll try harder to get it up. Please review!)_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(Renesmee)

I find an empty room and fling myself onto the bed. My scream of anger is muffled by the bedding. Why was everyone constantly on my back about things? I just want to escape reality for five minutes.

Two bodies get closer to me; I can tell by the footsteps. I groan. Why can't they just leave me alone!

"Neonata, my sweet, sweet Renesmee." Sheila begins. I sit upright.

"No! Don't call me that!" I cry. Her eyes widen in concern. "I am not you baby girl, and you are not my mother! And I don't want to be Renesmee, or Ness, or Nessie anymore! I am not a Cullen! I gave up that name when I ran away!"

Mikkel places a hand on my back, and, for a second, it feels almost like my uncles. Or my father. "You don't have to be Renesmee if you don't want to. If you want to go home because of this danger we will take you."

"No! I can't hurt them anymore. I can't and I won't." I insist. They share a look and Mikkel sighs.

"We will not make you go home, sweetie. But if you want to stay then you have to think of yourself as this family. I already think of you as my daughter, and so does Sheila. So, if you're willing, we will be your family."

I nod. "Okay, Dad." The word is so wrong on my tongue. I feel like I'm betraying Edward when I call Mikkel Dad. It makes me feel sick to think of calling anyone else but him my father.

Mikkel notices me distaste and whispers, "all of my children call me Papa; would that help?"

I nod and smile. This was a new life, and I had to let go of my other life. That girl is long gone. "That sounds wonderful… Papa."

He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. "Now, I hate to ruin this moment, but one, you still don't have a name. And two, you say that you have experience in the process of training to fight. Will you be willing to share your knowledge?"

I smile. "Of course. We will start as soon as possible. And for the name thing; I'll get back to you."

He shakes his head. "It's the middle of the night. We will start in the morning."

He kisses my forehead and so does Sheila. "Oh, and Renesmee? You are sleeping with Nadine tonight. Natalia is sleeping in your room. When siblings fight, we make them share a room." He calls after me.

I narrow my eyes in anger. "She hit me, I didn't touch her!"

"You growled; that is unacceptable in this house." Sheila explains. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Mama." She smiles and I smile a shy grin back.

I stand in the doorway for a little while as she gets into bed. Nadine hums quietly to herself. I clear my throat to make my presence known.

She turns towards me and nods in greeting. I step into the room and make my way to the empty bed. The covers are pulled back so I slip right into it.

I lay flat on my back and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"I don't hate you." I jerk awake and look at Nadine.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"I don't hate you. I'm angry that you had a family and you just left them. All I've ever wanted is a family. Sure, Mikkel and Sheila are great, but I want my flesh and blood." She explains, crying slightly. I motion for her to come over to me and she does.

I press my hand to her face, projecting my entire life to her. All of the bad things I'd caused my family.

Her eyes narrow. "You didn't hurt them; they hurt you. Your parents were selfish. That's why they left. You did nothing wrong Renesmee…."  
"Don't. Don't call me that. I am not Renesmee anymore." I cut in. She nods her head. "Of course. But you do need a name. What is your middle name?"

"Carlie."

"Well, it still ties you to your family. Does that name make you cringe when I say it?"

I shake my head. _Carlie was mostly associated with Grandpa Charlie, not my vampire side. And the ones from my vampire side are the ones I want to escape from._

She grins when I project to her. Her smile drops and a regretful frown takes its place. "I am so, so sorry for slapping you Carlie. It was wrong and uncalled for. I deeply hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

 _Of course. I'm sorry for the rude things I said to you. I guess we sort of got off on the wrong foot. And I can see that you're a daddy's girl, and I would never try to take your place._

She nods and sits on my bed to give me a hug.

Her physical age is about thirteen and my growth seems to have stopped again; I still look ten.

I turn and shut the lights off and we lay on my bed. "Carlie? I'm scared to go to sleep. I know that I'm older than you, but I could really use a big sister to comfort me." She says in a pitiful voice.

I snuggle closer to her and whisper, "You need to sleep, Nadine. I'll tell you what. If you have a nightmare, wake me up and I'll comfort you okay?"

She nods and continues stroking my hair. I kind of like being the big sister.

(Mikkel)

I smile at 'Carlie' and Nadine's conversation. I had already accepted her as my daughter, and I loved that they were acting like sisters. I would talk to her about changing her name later.

 _(A/N I'm sorry if you don't like the name change things. I'm not sure if I like it either, that's why I added the last part in Mikkel's Pov.)_


	36. Chapter 36

I know that all the characters can get confusing, so I posted this. It goes from oldest to youngest, and tells their powers. The twins' are closer together.

And their was a question of why Renesmee feels so attached to these half-breeds. It doesn't say in the story, but half-breeds have a weird connection to each other.

Someone also asked why Bella and Edward isn't more central. I'm sorry, I know I've sort of been ignoring them. But right now, my main focus is the upcoming battle with the Volturi.

Mikkel-All his senses are heightened.

Sheila-Healer, can only help her own kind. She has limits.

Nahuel-They think his power may be that he's venomous

Victoria-makes people want to agree with her

Elizabeth-She can touch an object and see it's past, doesn't usually work on people, only happens if she wants it to

Nathaniel-makes people happy when they're around him, or he can make people hate each other

Sophia-Makes people attracted to her but only if she wants

Logan-If he's touching you, he boosts your power

Olivia- Mental shield against ever mental ability, can only shield a certain amount of people

Hailey-Physical shield, doesn't allow anything through, can only shield a certain number of people

James-He can move things with his mind, not very good at it.

Natalia-Put a fog over someone's mind, makes them disoriented and she can touch you and send electricity through your body.

Nadine-When she sleeps, she sees the future that involves her.

Cody- 2 gifts 1. Takes thoughts from someone and projects into anyone he wants, or he can project his feelings touch, like Nessie did when she was little, he can't project his own words, but he can project his feelings. 2. Cause immense pain to someone, he can't control it.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

(Renesmee)

Nadine only woke up three times in the short time we slept. The third time, it was already five in the morning so I let her go back to sleep and I got up.

Mikkel, Sheila, Victoria, Elizabeth, and Nahuel are all sitting at the dining room table. Everyone has a mug and are drinking out of it. Even Mikkel.

Sheila notices me standing in the doorway and gets up, making me a drink.

"What's in the drink, Sheila? I mean Mama? " I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. She smiles tightly and answers, "Blood. It's something everyone in the family can drink together."

I raise my eyebrow. "Animal, right?"

"Of course." She says with another tight smile. I grab the cup eagerly and start gulping it down. It had been a while since I'd been hunting.

They all laugh and resume talking. I settle myself into an empty seat and listen in.

"Well, I guess we can talk to you now. So, how do you want to start training? Physically or mentally." Mikkel asks.

I mull it over and decide, "We should probably start with their powers first. If they're up to it, I'll take Victoria and Elizabeth right now and we can practice."

Elizabeth gives me a weird look. "My power won't really help, Ness."

I grin and reply, "If we can get your power to where you can see a person's past without touch, you can use that information to throw them off guard."

She smiles and nods; happy her gift could be helpful. The two girls and I head outside to work.

"Okay Victoria, tell Elizabeth to pick up that rock. And Elizabeth; resist the compulsion as hard as you can."

They nod and face each other. "Pick up the rock Eliza." Victoria's voice changes somehow; more deep and husky.

Elizabeth's hand twitches as she fights the spell. "Come on Liz, pick up the rock. You know you want to."

Eliza's hand clenches into a fist and her arm shakes in restraint. "Pick it up Eliza! Do it! You _have_ to pick it up; right now!" Victoria's voice grows louder, more demanding.

Sweat pours down Eliza's face and she gnashes her teeth together. Her knee's buckle. She falls to the ground and lifts the rock. Victoria grins in triumph.

"Great job, Victoria. Now, come here." She comes over and I grip her arm, projecting. _I need you to convince her that Nadine is not her sister. I'll go get Nadine, keep practicing picking the rock up._

She nods and I run to the house. Nadine is awake and watching through the window. "Come on; you are going to help us."

She follows me and I motion for Victoria to start. "Nadine is not your sister, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shoots her an incredulous look. "Yeah, she is."

Victoria shakes her head. "No, Nadine is not your sister, she looks nothing like you. How could she be your sister; your powers are nothing alike."

Elizabeth stares at Nadine, her eyes unfocused slightly. "You are not my sister." She says in a trance like state.

Nadine protests. "I am! Eliza, I am your sister! We look a lot alike!"

"No; she's not your sister, Elizabeth. You know that she's not. Why are you lying to yourself?" Victoria presses.

Elizabeth nods in acceptance. "You're not my sister, Nadine; I'm sorry."

"Enough Victoria." I command. She drops her eyes and Elizabeth turns back to normal. She looks at Nadine with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry, Nadine. You _are_ my sister; it was Victoria's power!"

I send the three of them in and ask them to bring out Hailey and Olivia. I work on their shields for a little while. Then I bring out everyone and work on all of their powers.

We do that for a month; working on their powers. We make a lot of progress, but I'm not entirely convinced that we will beat the Volturi without any casualties.

On the day of the battle, we head up to a clearing before the sun comes up. They will be coming around noon.

I walk around the perimeter of the clearing, anxious for the Volturi's arrival. Natalia holds Nadine in a comforting hug. All of the children in this family have someone standing with them; someone who they know can comfort them. It reminds me of the Cullens.

I wrap my arms around myself. I am independent; I can comfort myself.

Hours go by. We all start to huddle closer to each other. "It's time." Mikkel whispers.

Mikkel and Sheila stand up front, closest to the Volturi. Behind them are Elizabeth, Nahuel, and Victoria. Directly behind Nahuel are Sophia and Nathaniel. Directly behind Victoria are James and Natalia. Behind them are Olivia, Hailey, and Logan. Logan stands hand in hand with Hailey and Olivia so he can boost their powers. Behind that trio stand Nadine, Cody, and me.

Nadine holds Cody in one arm and her other is wrapped around my shoulders. Over the last month I had aged and I looked about twelve. Nadine was fifteen and Cody was six.

There is no sound, no smell. But I know that they are here. The air grows cold and the trees still. I press myself into my big sister's side and whisper, "Keep him safe, no matter what you do."

She nods and tightens her hold on me. I see the black coats from a distance, and my heart skips a beat. This is the exact same image as when I was younger. The same image that haunts me in my dreams is now in front of me again.

There are more black coats now; and people that are dressed in normal clothing. I turn and press my face into Nadine's shoulder. Cody's face is resting on her neck and tears are forming in his eyes.

I don't want to see them. I don't want to see the face that terrifies me.

"Renesmee!" A scream calls me. I whip my head around and see the people who I left on my birthday. Rosalie called my name, and they all look like they're about to run to me.

The Cullens are here, and we stand at opposite of the battle field. I have to fight my family.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

(Renesmee)

I lock eyes with every one of them. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and three wolves. Jacob, Seth, and Leah.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise." Aro's dry voice rings through the still air. I walk through my new family and stand behind Mikkel. I project to him what I want him to say. I place my hand in his.

'Why are you here, Cullens? This isn't your fight."

Carlisle looks at Aro for permission and steps to the front of the group. "We are here because Aro has offered us a deal. If we help him destroy a dangerous coven, he would bring my granddaughter home."

I snort. I had been practicing my projection without touch. I could only do it when I was angry, and I was really angry.

 _Idiots._ I project to the Cullens. They all gasp at me and Mikkel squeezes my hand. "No, Renesmee." He orders.

I drop my head.

"Your coven is dangerous, Mikkel." Aro starts again. "And, it is quite wonderful to see you again, my dear Renesmee."

Sheila snarls and pulls me behind her. I go back to Nadine and take her hand.

"What are you going to do, Aro? You don't have the mind reading Cullen or the shield."

I flinch at this. Instead of being smart and paying attention, I stare at Jacob. Memories of the last time I saw him flash trough my head. His burning eyes glaring at me. But he is here, so he must still care for me.

His head turns and he locks eyes with me. Emotions flood through my body. The pain of being away from him. The longing for him to hold me in his arms. I need him, but I couldn't hurt him again. He could never accept me; I am a monster. But I can't help the feeling of relief that he still cares enough to be here. They were all looking for me, even though I told them not to.

I am snapped out of my trance when everyone around us shifts and Aro grins. "Olivia!" I shout. Her shield erupts around us, a faint pink color. Jane narrows her eyes in confusion.

A grin of satisfaction shows on my face, and she snarls at us. "Alec." Aro says.

Aro's face is pure anger when that doesn't work either. "Cullens!" He shouts. "If you stand with us, we will spare Renesmee. If you don't, she will be the first to die."

Carlisle looks torn but he answers, "We will stand with you, Aro."

No. I couldn't watch my family get hurt. My old family, that is.

"I won't stop fighting!" The scream is through my lips before I can stop it. "I will stand here, and I will fight you all. I don't care who you are." My voice is wild. Would I hurt my family? That was the reason that I ran; so I wouldn't hurt them anymore. Was I really prepared to fight my family?

The terrified look on Cody's face answers my question. Yes, I would protect this innocent boy-this innocent family-at all costs.

"So be it." Aro hisses, and all hell breaks loose. We all run towards the fight, except for Olivia, Hailey, Logan, and Cody. Sheila stands in front of them to protect them.

Mikkel told me to stay back, but if the Volturi wouldn't hurt me, then what's the point in not fighting?

I fling myself onto the back of a Volturi member. He flings me off, but quickly realizes that he is not to harm me. I launch myself at his head and pull as hard as I can, removing it from his body. I take out the lighter we were all supplied with and set his body on fire.

I take in my surroundings and see Sophia in the middle of four men. Two are Volturi and two are not. Her face is pure horror but she is using her power to charm them into not hurting her. I know that her power only lasts for a short time on more than one person, so I run to her.

Nathaniel and I get there at the same time and behead two people. Sophia's power wears off and the remaining two vampires rush at her. I grab one's leg and project thoughts, hoping it distracts him.

I show him the pain I felt when Eddie burned me and he drops to his knees. His head is quickly gone. I set his pile of remains on fire.

A scream rips through my heart and I turn to see Nadine fighting with Emmet. I run, faster than I ever have before, towards my sister. I leap on Emmet's back and he spins so he can see my face.

I stare back at him. Can I really do this? Can I kill my uncle? I try to force myself to remove his head, but my body doesn't respond. I know then that I can't. I release him and run away, towards a new fight.

After a few minutes of fighting, I look around. Marcus and Caius are gone, as are most of the guards. The witch twins are dead, there fires right next to each other's. Aro is fighting like a mad man. All of the wolves and Cullens are alive.

I am confused. This couldn't be right. All of my new family couldn't be alive with all of the Volturi dead. Then I see Stefan and Vladimir. They have come with the Volturi and brought guests. Of course, they've turned on the Volturi.

Most of the people the Romans brought are dead, but my new family is holding up. All of a sudden, Nadine screams again. Aro has her in a choke hold and his teeth right next to her neck.

"STOP!" He shouts in a crazy voice. Everyone halts. Nadine is crying and trying to say something.

"I will kill her! Give me your most valuable talents and I will let her go."

This can't happen. I couldn't allow my big sister to be hurt. I step forward, closer to Aro and he waves his hand to a remaining guard member.

"Kill her." He snaps. The man leaps up to do so. I tense, ready to fight as the screams of the Cullens and my family echo in my ears.

Jacob leaps at the man and they both fall to the ground. Jacob yelps and stills. I run to him, not caring about anything. I dispose of the vampire quickly and, before I can assist Jake, Aro yells, "I guess it is time to kill her!"

I turn and glare at him. I am sick of this; sick of being terrified of him. I am done with people bullying me! I let out a scream and without any control, I project my thoughts of pain to everyone. They all fall to the ground in pain, cupping their heads.

Olivia even falls to the ground, me having broken through her shield. She recovers her senses the fastest and kills some Volturi members with my help. A couple run off, but I ignore them. I run back to Jacob as everyone scrambles to their feet.

He has phased back and I cover him with his shorts that are tied to his leg. His face is clenched in pain and his eyes are squeezed shut. I quickly spot the wound and gasp in horror. A bite mark is clear on his shoulder.

Vampire venom kills werewolves! "Carlisle! Carlisle!" I shriek. "HELP HIM!"

My family and the Cullens run over and surround him. He screams in pain and I rub his chest to soothe him.

Carlisle pushes me back into Leah's now human arms. I want to look at her but I can't tear my eyes from Jacob. He can't die! No, no, no, no, no!

Carlisle's eyes grow wide and he says a word he never would usually say. He slams his hands onto Jacob's chest. I realize what he's doing and scream.

The pain ripples through my body but I ignore it. Carlisle sits back and shakes his head sadly. My heart stops. No. "Fix him! Save him!" I order him.

"Renesmee, I can't bring him back, I'm sorry." No. I hear a long, high pitched scream and realize that it's me. My heart rips in half, and gets trampled all over. I am dipped in acid and burned. My Jacob. Not dead.

I feel pain and it hurts worse than anything I've ever felt. My heart physically hurts. I thrash my way to Jacob. I shake him, but he doesn't respond. His eyes are empty and blank as he stares towards the sky. Dead eyes. I scream, louder and louder until my own ears hurt. I drape myself over his chest. The pain in my head is no match to the pain in my heart. I could not live without my Jacob. He was the air I breathe. I refused to go on without him.

The world around me grows numb and I feel my energy draining. I want to die, and I don't care how painful it is. It is my fault that he is dead. My Jacob. I see a bright light even with my closed eyes, and I know I'm dead.

I reach out to find him, but even in death, he is not here.

I was so sure I was dead, but I could see things. It was a pitch black room with a beam of light shining right in front of me.

"Renesmee." A woman's voice calls.

"Mom?" I choke out. Her figure appears, blurry and white. "Am I dead?" I ask her.

She nods her head sadly, reaching her hand out. "Come with me, Angel. Grab my hand Nessie." She calls. I reach out, wanting to hold my mother again, but I hesitate.

"You're not my mother, are you? My mother hates that nick-name. She would never call me that." I ask.

Her face changes and she has that motherly look. I can't really see a difference in her features, but I can tell that it's her. "Renesmee? Run baby, go on!"

I shake my head. "I want to go with you!"

"I don't know what that other woman told you, but you're not going to die. Fight it! Go find Jacob. Don't follow the light! Go!"

Her voice fades as I take steps back. I turn and run, feeling the familiar pull that means Jacob is near. I run into a room that I saw earlier. An object hits me, and I feel myself blackout.

(Cody)

I walk over to my Nessie. A man that says he is her Grandpa is pushing on her chest and blowing in her mouth. I feel it then, her death.

My power was death. My entire family knew that I could kill someone with one thought, but they didn't know the full extent of my power. I didn't either, but I felt a difference.

I felt when someone close to me died, and I felt Renesmee's life force drift away. No! She was my sister now, and I couldn't let her die.

I push the Grandpa man out of the way and kneel over my big sister. My family yells at me, telling me no, but I ignore them. Hands wrap around my waist, trying to move me away. I put just enough pain on everyone that they pause for a minute.

I didn't know exactly what to do, but I decided to guess. I reached over and took the wolf-man's hand in mine. I grabbed Renesmee's too. I felt my power taking control, guiding me. The world around me goes blank, and I feel the dead ones' presence.

"I'm going to bring you back, Nessie. And you, Jacob. But I will have to die for you to return." I say. I can't see them, but I know they're there.

I hear Renesmee's faint voice. "No, Cody! You can't!"

I smile. "I have to, sister. I already have. I just wanted to hear your voice one last time."

"Cody, don't do this. Please!" She begs.

"Let me tell you a story, Nessie. There once was a half-breed little boy. He didn't kill his mother during birth because his father loved her, and he changed her. It was a few days later when the mother woke up, asking to see her baby boy. He was in her arms, staring up in her red eyes. The little boy felt anger, for no reason, and he killed her. He wanted someone to die, and she did. Now, the father hated the little boy and he left him in the forest, all alone. The little boy discovered that his powers were more than just death. He could refuse death to someone who had died too soon. A family took him in and raised him. But then, his big sister and her… friend, died. The little boy knew he could fix it, so he decided to give up his life for them. He knew that there was a chance he could see his mother again and make amends." I finish my tale.

"You're the little boy, aren't you?" Jacob asks.

"Yes. So please, let me see my mother again." I beg.

"Okay. I love you, Cody. I will never forget you." Renesmee promises. I could hear the reluctance in her voice, but she agrees I smile, and let death overtake me.

(Renesmee)

My chest rises. I breathe in deeply through my nose, welcoming the scent of life. I am alive, and Cody is dead.

I open my eyes. The sky is a dark blue and there are no clouds. I feel Jacob move next to me, and people start exclaiming.

I sit up, causing my head to spin. I look around for Cody, only to find him next to me, eyes closed and a slight smile on his face.

"No!" Nadine yells. "Cody!" My lower lips trembles.

"He's gone, Nadine. He gave up his life to bring us back." My voice is hoarse and tired. It sounds like it's been scraped with a cheese grater.

I tell them what happened when we were dead, and their sobs let up.

"He's happy." I promise them, only paying attention to Mikkel's family. The Cullens are quiet in the background.

I turn to them then, no anger in my eyes. "I'm sorry if me leaving hurt you. You read the letters, so you know why I left. But I have a choice to make. I can go with you, or stay here."

Instead of speaking more, seeing that I can't add enough emotion to it, I project.

 _When I died, I saw the light. I know that it was heaven, or whatever. And only good people go to heaven. They would never let a monster get a happy ending. They were trying to get me to go into the light. I'm not a monster. I see why my parents left, it was for my safety. I don't hate them, and neither should you. I want to go home with you, but this is my family too. I can't just abandon them. I want to stay and grieve with them, I don't want to leave my family. But I'm a Cullen, you're my family too. I don't know what to choose._

Esme gets an excited look. "I can build a house for them. We have the room, they can come live in Forks with us!"

Mikkel nods in agreement. "I would love to. But there is the problem of the Volturi. As much as I hated them, they kept the vampire world together. Without them, it'll be chaos."

Carlisle nods. "Well, we'll see. But let's just go home, and we'll worry about that later. Please, come live with us. Renesmee's family is our family."

They all nod. We walk towards the woods to leave. I was going home now, to my real home. Everything wouldn't be perfect; my parents were still gone, Cody was dead, and the Volturi was gone with no royalty in their place. But I was done replacing my parents. Mikkel and Sheila weren't my parents and neither was Rose or Emmet. My parents would come home to me, but until then, I would deal with it. Because I knew I wasn't a monster. They left because they love me.

I grip Jacob's hand in mine as we walk. I have my Jacob with me, and that's all that matters.

 _(A/N So, that was the end. The epilogue will be up next, but it's short. I've already started a sequel. It will be called Renesmee's Teenage Story and will be posted within two weeks. I need more reviews in the next story! I appreciate all of my reviewers, but I know more people are reading this. I don't want to sound pathetic, but I almost dropped the story because of the lack of reviews. I am still debating on whether or not to post the sequel. Please review!)_


	39. Chapter 39

Epilogue

(Nessie)

The plane ride home was spent reconciling with all of my family members. Mikkel agreed to come live in Forks with us and Esme and Sheila spent most of the time designing the house.

Being Cullens, of course, we were all in first class with no one else. I sat with Nadine mostly. Carlisle spent a lot of the time talking to Mikkel and Nahuel about the Volturi position.

Nahuel, Victoria, and Elizabeth volunteered to take over temporarily. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it was better than nothing.

For the second half of the trip, I sat curled into Jacob's side, just listening to his heart. "When you died, I felt the pain." I whispered to him.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter. "I know."

"I'm sorry. For leaving, for yelling at you, for everything."

"No! I am so sorry for wanting to kill you when you were born. If I could go back and change everything that I did, I would. Because you are my life now, Renesmee."

I smiled up at him. "Do you think my mom and dad will ever come back?"

His face grew weary. "I'm not sure. But I promise you, Ness; I will always be here for you. And I know that your parents love you. Everyone you meet loves you. Rosalie sent the letters to your parents, but I'm pretty sure she told them not to come. But your Grandpa Charlie was frantic. He had every single officer in Washington looking for you. Of course, he wouldn't listen when we said that you had left the country. We were all so worried. For the first few days, I sat in my wolf form, just wishing I would wake up from this nightmare. It was like a hole was being punched through my chest repeatedly. But then Leah told me that if I didn't help look for you, it lowered our chances of finding you. So I got up and didn't stop looking for you. After three weeks, we went to the Volturi. They said that they would help find you if we helped destroy a coven. None of us knew that you were with them, obviously. But I knew that all of us would do everything in our power to make sure you were safe."

I just snuggled closer into his side. "I love you, Jakey."

"I love you too, Ness."

"With all I am."

"With all I am." He agreed.

I know that my life wasn't yet whole, but I am perfectly content with my Jacob. I have my aunts and uncles and grandparents. I have Mikkel's family, and most importantly, I have myself. I don't quite know who I am yet, but I do know that I am not a monster. I am Renesmee, and I am no longer a child. My childhood is over, but I still have the rest of my life.

The End.


End file.
